A Rocket Blast
by Lei Sheng
Summary: I wonder if I chaptered right...anyways, my *first* ever posted fanfiction! Enjoy!
1. ARB: Chptr. 1

I, like all of the other authors, must say this. I don't own Pokémon. I hope   
to design several versions of Pokémon, but as for right now, I don't. All of   
these ideas have a somewhat base to the story by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri, the   
mastermind behind the Pokémon RPG. Also this has some ideas from the   
antics of Team Rocket on the Anime, especially early and select later   
episodes. Besides these things, these ideas are all mine. A Rocket Blast is   
©opyright PokeMaster, 2000. Please note: This is only a prologue and is a bit   
tedious compared to the rest, but you need to read this one first. Please   
wait for Chapter 1 and make sure that you post reviews. Thank you.  
  
"An Unexpected Acquaintance"  
  
  
The young boy sighed. Why? he thought to himself. Why are they doing this   
to me? They don't even care that I've never had a friend, besides Growly,   
that is…  
  
"Oh, Growly," said the lonely boy to the loyal dog as they stood together, no   
one in sight, at the dark, steel, prison-like gates in front of them that were   
the only way in or out of this place. The dog looked back at him and saw the   
pain in his eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you." He lovingly   
patted the dog on the head. The fog around them blocked the sight of the   
tall, dreary building, and showed their grief.  
  
"Growl owl, owlithe owl," said the puppy as it sorrowfully looked up at its   
forlorn master. The two had just been dropped off in the middle of nowhere   
just so that the boy, the son of a very wealthy couple, could become a   
pokémon trainer like he wanted to be, while also making sure that he had no   
harm. The boy, James, pushed a lock of his light blue hair off to the side of   
his face. He clutched the handle to the door, which seemed like it weighed   
too much to ever be lifted by humans. He swallowed, feeling a great pain.  
  
My parents are probably off laughing about how they finally won, he thought   
to himself. They never ever want me to have any fun. Never any adventure.   
Everything is so boring… He pulled the handle up and stepped in, followed by   
the best friend that he'd ever have.  
  
The boy and his dog stepped slowly down the path, not wanting to end up at   
the destination that was only a matter of meters away now, but knowing that   
they would have to.  
  
The two miserably walked into the building and up to the administration   
desk.  
  
"May I help you?" the receptionist asked the child of ten.  
  
"Um, yes," James began, pushing the same strand of hair as before to the   
other side of his head, "I'm supposed to enter the school this semester. I   
take the placement test the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, name please?" the braided green-haired woman asked the shy green-  
eyed boy.  
  
"Oh, right. I am James Richtheft, that's R-I-C-H-T-H-E-F-T. Am I entered,   
miss?" James gazed into the shining brown eyes of the woman. He could tell   
that she was gentle, and almost mother-like, which James could tell, even   
though he had never really had a caring mother.  
  
"Yes, young man. Here, it says here that you have a growlithe to start with,   
is that it?" she peered through her glasses at the boy who seemed sad and   
scared, but all at the same time safe and content.  
  
"Yes," James began, "his name is Growly."  
  
The woman gazed at the pokémon who was up until now acting rather   
nervously. "You seem like a nice little puppy…" She reached over the cold   
marble counter and scratched the dog on the head. "James?" she asked,   
looking back at the young boy, "Here. This is the packet that lets you know   
everything that you need to about the curriculum at this school. Take it."   
She handed him the thick paper folder.  
  
"Okay," James said, still staring at the woman's eyes. He had never seen   
anyone like her, never before in his life. All of his servants had a cold look in   
their eyes, and always judged him, and his parents never knew what to do   
with him, for them the only reason for having a child was to carry on the   
proud family name. As he took the crammed file, James felt her hand. It   
seemed so fragile, like it was made of sand and at any moment could be blown   
off in the wind.  
  
Just then, the doors flung open to reveal a maroon-haired blue-eyed girl   
stomping into the building. "Is this the dump that I've been looking for?"  
  
James looked at the angry girl, looking into her eyes but had no success.   
The girl was about his age, maybe a few months apart. He immediately felt   
something…different about her… Something that, like the receptionist, he   
had never felt before. She was the same in that sense, but different, and   
the boy couldn't tell why.  
  
"Hello, miss," the person behind the counter began. "Welcome to Pokémon   
Tech! May I ask what your name is?" The woman was being very kind even   
though the girl would not return her favor.  
  
"My name's Jesse," she said boorishly. "And I'm s'posed to be here this   
semester. And I got pokémon!" She threw a red and white ball into the air.   
It spun wildly, almost out of control, and cracked after a few seconds in the   
air. "Ekans!" the girl called out. A beam of red energy shot out of the silver   
part of the "broken" sphere. It fabricated into a short rattlesnake with   
purple coloration. Its yellow eyes looked around the room. The sphere   
closed back together and shot back to the girl's hand.  
  
James looked at Jesse again, trying to find out exactly what the feeling was.   
This time, he was successful in meeting her eyes, but only for a second. This   
just made him even more confused, for he found no answers, just more   
questions and unfamiliar emotions. He felt confused and frightened and   
didn't know what to do. The woman behind the counter registered the girl in   
the short black skirt, tall boots, and white shirt. She handed the girl her   
packet and told her the building that she would be staying in as a student.   
Jesse only seemed to notice James when he had grabbed her eyes, and she,   
too, was a bit afraid. She took the packet from the woman and began to   
walk off into the darker halls of the building.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" James called as his new acquaintance walked on without him.   
"Jesse!"  
  
The girl turned at the sound of her name. The voice calling her chimed in   
her head and gave her yet another unexplainable emotion, and she stopped,   
for there was something about him…  
  
"You," she began, "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"I'm James," said the boy as he extended his hand in friendship. The girl   
looked at the boy's hand, uncontented, then looked up at the boy's face. His   
warm smile showed the girl all that she needed to know. His eyes, a shining   
emerald green, showed that there was nothing to fear. He kept smiling with   
an outstretched hand, and Jesse began to smile, too, starting to understand   
what this feeling was. She shook his hand.   
  
"My pleasure to meet you, James," she said without the usual sarcastic tone.   
Like Jesse, James was somehow touched by how his name now sounded as it   
passed through her lipstick-covered lips. "I can see it now. You're a   
friend…my first, and probably my best that will ever come."  
  
"Me too…" James said under his breath as they began walking again. Jesse   
glanced up at this unexpected acquaintance once more and seemed to hear.   
James could feel her watching his every movement, and attempted to catch   
her beautiful blue eyes looking into his, just one more glance… but as soon as   
he looked up, the girl quickly turned her head forward.  
  
"I think that we'll do great on the test, I mean someone with my beauty   
would have to be the best at everything!" Jesse said.  
  
"And someone with my charm would need to be better than all the rest!"   
James followed Jesse's lead. Each of them knew this, even at age 10, that   
they would be together for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Charming…" Jesse stated and questioned all at once.  
  
"Lovely…" James said and questioned back as he gazed at her. Never before   
had he seen someone like her. He never would see this if he had stayed at   
home. Jesse grinned a vast smile and thought of how well that sounded for   
each of them.  
  
"From now on, we are champions," Jesse said. "I should get to the room   
where I'm assigned. Maybe I can spray silly string all over my room-mate!"  
  
"You villain!" James cried out as he burst into laughter.  
  
Jesse's eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she cried above   
her partner's mirth. He suddenly fell silent.  
  
"What's it, Jess?" he questioned with his usual confused look. James   
stroked his chin with his hand.  
  
"We, James, are from this day forward to be known as the loving and   
charming villains!" she triumphantly called into the former silence of the   
hallway. She held her hands above her head, stretching to taller than how   
long her Ekans had been when it was out of its poké ball. James looked her   
over and instantly had a vision in his head. It was of the current curse of   
Celadon City, the mysterious presence of the people who called themselves   
the Rocket Gang.  
  
"Whaddid I do?" James asked. "I'm not some villain like the Rockets!"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of Team Starship," Jesse said, thinking   
to the Rocket Gang's rivals who inhabited her old town. "So what are we   
gonna call ourselves?"  
  
James thought for a moment and then replied. "How about Team Rocket?"  
  
"Perfect!" Jesse said. "You're brilliant! In case of a feud, we'd be neutral,   
and if they merge…"  
  
James interrupted. "We'd already be in!" Both of the children laughed.   
"But one thing," he began.  
  
"What's that?" Jesse asked back.  
  
"If we want trouble, which is what we're asking for right now, wouldn't we   
want to choose a side?"  
  
"Nah, that can wait," Jesse said back.   
  
"Right now we'd better study, or else we'll end up as the losers, the less-  
than-nothing members of one of 'em," James said, really rather worried   
about his grade. He knew that he was the best in his rich person's classes,   
but he wasn't sure whether that was enough.  
  
"Awwww, why would we wanna study?" Jesse asked. "I mean, we're the loving   
and charming villains!"  
  
"Because," James began, but the sound of Jesse's boots stomping on the   
floor as interrupted him she raced off.  
  
"Come on! Let's have some fun, James!" As her voice faded in the distance,   
she cried, "Catch me if you can!"  
  
"I'll get 'ya!" James laughed as he raced down the hallway after her.  
  
LATER……  
  
"So, you think that we should call it a night?" Jess asked her companion as   
he collapsed on one of the chairs in the corners in exhaustion.  
  
"Yeah…" James quietly said. "Tomorrow, though," James solemnly said, "we   
study."  
  
Jesse whined but agreed, and both of them walked off to their rooms where   
they found their roommates silently sleeping. They each crept past them in   
the exact same way and crawled into bed at the same time even though they   
didn't know it. They stared at the sky from the two different buildings that   
they were assigned to and fell asleep, for that day was the first time in   
their life that they were contented.  
  
"Growly," James began as his friend jumped from the poke ball. James held   
open his heavy eyes, fighting the need of sleep. "That girl, Growly. She is   
my…" the boy could not finish, for he was then asleep, dreaming of what his   
future would bring, and his new friend Jess.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so it was boring so far, but it'll get better! I promise!   
Just wait 'til chapter 1! Please review!!!! The title of Chapter 1 will continue   
in this series as "A Test of Friendship." P.S. If you like my story, please tell   
me in your review! Bye 'til next time!  
  
PokeMaster  
  
Mangartist@vizmail.net  



	2. ARB: Chptr. 2

"A Test of Friendship"

_ _

_Oh, god… _James though as he picked up another handful of pebbles._I can't believe she's still asleep!_

_ _

It was ten A.M. and James was worried about his newfound friend who had not come from her room for the two's "study session."He gently tossed the pebbles up at the second-story window.Finally James could see something stirring inside.He saw a blurry image of what looked like a girl with long, maroon hair that became clearer and clearer as she approached the window.It was flung open with a great violence. 

**"WHO IS DOING THAT!?"** she cried as she seemed to grow fangs from her grimacing face.Jesse began to look around at the outside world.In seeing James her fangs disappeared and she blushed ever so slightly.She blinked, not sure whether this boy was really there, whether this was just a dream that was to haunt her with feelings that she couldn't believe might exist.

"Um, Jess?" asked the shocked boy. Seeing that girl when she was truly mad was a terror for anyone."Are you gonna come down eventually or are you just gonna sit up there?"

"Oh," Jesse began.Her eyes grew wide as she rememberedthe appointment that James had arranged for them."The study session?Uhhhh…"she had little time to think up an excuse, but had little luck."I…thought that we were…we were gonna start…ummm…at….at noon!"

"Why would we start at noon when I said that we would meet at the center of the campus at half past eight?"James realized that she had near to completely forgotten the fact that they needed to meet if they were going to pass the test."Come on down right now!We gotta start studying!We'll never pass if we can't study!"James was clearly fed up with the fact that she didn't care whether she passed.

"Calm down, James!"Jesse began._Sheez, talk about over-reacting! _she thought to herself."Don't worry!I just gotta brush my hair and then I'll meet you at," she shuddered in a way that no one could see, _"the library…"_

_ _

"Alright Jess,"James replied.With that, he began to slowly trudge through the campus grounds towards the main building.Growly trailed a short distance behind him as he walked on.

"Growly, do you think that she'll pass?I don't think that she wants to put out the effort to get a good score…" James was talking more to himself then his fire puppy companion.He was worried about her, more than anything else in the world he wanted to help her.

James quickly walked into the main building and through the library to the section marked "Pokémon Evolution."After grabbing a few books, he marched through various other sections, like "Attacks," "Elements," and "Level."He staggered with his heavy load to a table in the front."This should be a start," he said to no one in particular.

James glanced over the books and chose a blue one.His favorite color, and the opposite of his former "stalker,"as she was known to him.He remembered again the reason why he agreed to go to another school for the rich kids.

**_START FLASHBACK_**

**_ _**

"James-dear, as you well know you just _can't_ go off on your own and have no protection.What would happen to us if anything happened to you?"said a red-haired woman through a thick country accent.She fluttered at herself with a lace fan and pulled up her scarlet dress ever so slightly so that she could sit down like a gentlewoman.She and her husband sat side by side on the silk couch"We certainly can't risk _anything_ happening to you.Then what would happen to our na- I mean…"

"What your mother is trying to say, son, is that we couldn't keep our memory alive if you were gone,"said the man in the light blue suit who sat next to the woman.He was trying to be consoling, but had no success."Besides, what would happen to your dearest Jessebell?"

"Jessebell?!JESSEBELL?!" James lost his temper as he tried to hold back tears of anger."I WANT TO COMPLETE MY DREAM AND ALL THAT YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MY MAIRRAGE TO THAT DILINQUANTE!"

The girl in two braids, one on each side of her head, raced into the room.She lovingly looked at her future parent-in-laws and then glanced with an upset look over at her husband-to-be.Her red hair bounced at the sides of her face as she took each graceful step.

"Oh, Jessebell, pay no attention to our son…for now.He is just upset because he can't go off on his own and play with all of those little pokémon," James's father said to her."I don't see why he doesn't just want to go to school and learn about them.He only wantsto go on one of those dangerous journeys.What if the Rocket Gang captures him? What if he is forced to join?"

"That's right, James-dear.All we want is the best for us.Our family, I mean, dear," his mother tried to explain."You don't need any trouble with any of those types.They're like savages, James-dear, savages!"

"Yes, James.If you don't learn all of the things that you need to know now, then you'll end up wasting your fortune and loose me and end up as one of _them_!"her accent resembled his mother's."So no more foolish talk of such things.Just stay here and relax with me instead of running off with that flea-bitten mongrel."

"I'd rather be able to do what I want in the Rocket Gang then to be stuck here doing nothing with _you_! And he's not a flea-bitten mongrel!" James glared at Jessebell as he raced out of the room."Growly!"

The dog was immediately athis side.They ran up the stairs to the boy's room.He immediately began furiously shuffling the papers on his desk._If I can't be a master the way that I want to_, James thought to himself, _then I guess that I'll do it their way.Anything to get away from here_.

"Growly," James whispered, "running away didn't work."He pulled an envelope out of the stack that he had on his dresser."Maybe this will…"

In seeing what it was, the growlithe nodded in agreement.Growly was not truly all that fond of Jessebell and her annoying Gloom.Even though Growly needed his freedom too, this would be an advance from the pestering pair following them at every turn."Growl owlithe owl."

James brushed his jacket off as he exited the room and went downstairs to propose a deal to his parents.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_ _**

James sighed as he realized just how lucky he was for Growly and him to be without their shadows, even for just now.Suddenly a silhouette covered the book that he had unsuccessfully begun to read.As he glanced up, he saw the most radiant vision that he had yet laid eyes on.

The girl's hair was moosed straight back and hung above her back.Her white t-shirt held tightly and bore the red initial of "J" brightly stitched on it.Her round green earrings matched James's eyes and her short red skirt ended about halfway down to her knees.She wore the same boots as yesterday, only now freshly polished.This girl had definitely done a good deal of work on herself to go from the bed-headed fanged child in pink pajamas to the red lipsticked good looking young woman that she was now.James recognized a striking resemblance between Jess and Jessebell, but only Jesse had ever looked as well, in James's eyes at least.

"So James," she said as she glanced at her fingernails, which were painted a bright red, "how many of these books do we need to read?Not them all, right?" James snickered as he sensed certain doom."Right?"

"Okay," he began."Jesse? You begin on the evolution books and I'll look at attacks.Then we can quiz each other, okay?"

"All right, James.You'd know what you're doing, wouldn't you?" Jesse smiled as she looked at him, but she couldn't tell why.She realized that she couldn't stop even when she wanted to._Thank goodness he isn't looking up._

_ _

The two sat there and began to read.

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

**_ _**

"Okay, Jesse, now we've gone over this.What type of attack is most effective against itself?"James glanced down at his watch.Five fifteen.They were running out oftime.

"Um…Psychic?" Jesse nervously thumbed at a piece of paper in front of her.She knew that she couldn't learn enough facts about pokémon to do well on the test.Jesse knew that James would get one of the best scores and she would be sitting in the back of the room tapping her fingers together again and again.

"Uh, let's move on," James said, trying to be nice in knowing that he couldn't help Jesse enough to pass."Name a pokémon type that has an edge on the following types: water, flying."

"Umm, electric?" Jesse questioned her final answer. (no, not from the show.)

"You're right!" James yelled as he jumped into the air, triumphantly holding the book above him."Way to go, Jess!"  
  


"Should we call it a day?" Jesse asked, trying to beg without actually officially begging.She wanted to leave for a certain reason, and bring James with."I mean," she began, "there _is _a party for all of the test-takers tonight atsix.Maybe we could go if you don't mind."

"We?" James questioned his newfound partner with a hint of interest in his voice."You mean we? As in _together?_"

"Of course not!" Jesse said as a drop of nervous sweat sprouted as she tried to cover up her now-obvious slip."I just wanted to tell you…in case you didn't know."_Wow_, she thought to herself. _Saved!_

"Good, because that would be disgusting," James announced.He thought that he had slipped up, too."Maybe we'll see each other there."

"Maybe," Jesse replied._I'll be watching…_

_ _

The two walked together back to the girls' dorm where Jesse left James's side.James walked on, feeling alone even though Growly was near him in his poke ball.He almost called him out, but there was one thing that the growlithe would see that he didn't want to admit._"I love her…"_

_ _

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

**_ _**

"James!"Jesse called into the crowd of new tech students."James!"

"Huh?"James glanced over the crowd in confusion.He soon saw a formiliar red-head in a blue dress rushing towards him."Jesse!"He was a bit surprised to see her following him, for sure he was just a friend, not someone to dance with.And they were best friends, so maybe she just wanted to ask him some questions on pokemon.

"James," Jesse began now that the two were side by side. "So, you having fun?"

"Not really," he replied, adjusting his suit for the umpteenth time."I can't stand this kinda thing.I _always_ had to were a suit as a kid.Now I'm back to the way I was before.Next thing that I know, Jessebell herself will pop out from behind some of these kids!"James glanced around, and, seeing no danger, knelt down and tapped the polished wood floor."Knock on wood," he smiled back to Jesse.

"I don't like it either.Let's leave," she began walking to the door and James followed.They stepped outside and looked at each other in the starlight.James looked into his comrades eyes once again, and he envied her.

_She seems so free, able to choose what she wants and what she can do…exactly what I want…_James gazed into the shining blue eyes and began to have visions._We're just friends_, he reminded himself as he saw himself in the future actually kissing this person who seemed more right than anything else in the world._Then again, we may become more…_In his mind, James slapped himself in the face, and the emotion vanished for a bit."Where do you want to go?" he asked her, now being as normal as he ever was.

"I don't know," Jesse replied, not sure of what to do when they had just left something that she usually liked, but now someone else was there, someone who she couldn't stand."By the way, who is Jessebell?"

"Oh, um…" James didn't know how to say it._Oh boy, I'm in trouble_, he thought to himself."Hey, let's go to the park!"

So off they went, each trying to see past what the other was hiding.Niether was successful, which was the good thing, but they still wanted to know what the other was really up to.Soon they reached the park that was just beyond the campus grounds.

"Hey, James?" Jesse began as she climbed up a slide.

"What Jess?" James said as he called out Growly.The dog looked at him and, as James had originally feared, read him like a book.Even though the growlithe didn't call attention to the thoughts of his master, there was something in the pokemon's eyes that gave it away to its trainer.

"See that star?That one right there?"Jesse pointed a finger straight up at the shining sky.

"Yeah.That's Polaris.It's beautiful," James gazed, too."That's my favorite star.When I needed help back at home, I could always look to it and find wisdom and hope."

"Well, now it has even more meaning," Jesse continued."We'll swear on Polaris that our friendship will hold as long as that star burns brightly above."

"Okay," James replied.

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

**_ _**

James was back in his dorm room before he knew it."I know that the two of us must stick together."In saying this,he pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble down a poem and signed his name.Then he went to sleep.

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

"Jesse's in trouble!" James whispered as he looked over at the whincing girl next to him.She kept on filling in an answer bubble, and then erasing it, and then filling it in again."She can't make it!I can't let her be alone after this!I know what I have to do."

Pencil in hand, James began to erase all of the answer bubles that he had filled in.In the place of all of the choices, he filled in space "D" and turned in his test._I did it for Jesse.She needs me to do this. But is it right? _

Soon everyone else had finished, including his best friend.He solomnly walked up to her and handed her the sheet of paper that he had written last night.

"What's wrong, James? You probably got the best grade in the history of the school!" Jesse said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I didn't," he sighed, not knowing what he should think about his action.He quickly changed the subject."Hey Jess? Could you read this over for me? If you agree, sign your name at the bottom."

"Okay.What is it?"

"Gang mission statement."

"What?"

"Team Rocket.Everything has something to do with what's happened, or just outlaw stuff."

"All right!"

James walked off.As he left from her view, he glanced back over his shoulder."This tested everything in our friendship so far, and though we might have failed now, in companionship we have a perfect score."As he finished those lines, he near silently whispered on."I did it for you Jess, I did it for you."

**_Author's notes_**_:Okay, so the test wasn't truly here until the last page and I didn't include too many details of it.I blame it on how my mind gets at ten o'clock at night, but hey!I got kind of how the Rocket Motto came into play, although it is slightly changed (as you'll see in chapter 2).Next time you'll find out all of those non-person/thing specific detail that I left you to think about for now.Review and read chapter 2 when it comes!'Til then, I'm blasting off!Oh, and by the way, is anyone seriously mad at me because I don't include enough Jesse history?I think I do, but there's always that feeling…_

PokeMaster

Mangartist@vizmail.net


	3. ARB: Chptr. 3

Wrongly Accused and Never Refused

** **

"James, you idiot.What have you done now?" Jesse said in an almost inaudible whisper.She watched her friend vanish over the horizon.As he disappeared from view, Jesse could have sworn that he had just slightly turned his head to look back.She saw his lips part slightly and he whispered something back at her that she begged the wind to carry to her with it, but it just wouldn't do."James…"

Jesse watched the sun set over the horizon, its blinding light blocking her best friend from view.Once again she pleaded with the wind to carry a message, this time from her to James, but again it didn't work._Come back, James, come back… _She watched and waited, hoping to see blackness in the blaze rushing towards her, that would slowly turn into James, and she could tell him how dumb he was for doing whatever made him feel so bad.She wasn't trying to be mean, for it was just her way.

As it was evident that he wasn't going to be running back to her, Jesse looked down at the ground below her feet and noticed her limp arms still grasping something.She stared at the folded piece of paper in her hand and slowly lifted it up.As she unfolded it, she had the strangest sense that it would be with her for the rest of her life.Only then did Jesse solemnly begin to read.

To protect the world from Devastation!

To unite the rivals within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To continue our promise to the star above!

We are the lovely and charming villains!

Team Rocket shines like the light of the stars!

To show that we are greater powers!

She smiled as she silently folded the paper up into the quarters that were now familiar to it and placed the vow into her pocket.Her piece was interrupted as she saw a familiar shadow appear on the ground and a horrible voice joined in.

"What're you doing, reading love letters from your boyfriend?"

Jesse looked up, straight into the turquoise eyes of her greatest rival.Her blonde hair reached down just like Jesse's, but was in two parts, like pigtails.They stretched trait towards the ground and at the end they were decorated with larger tufts of hair.She recognized the new girl's well make-upped face.It was none other than Cassidy, her former best friends.Jesse rolled her eyes as the girl began to strut proudly around her, each girl having their hands on their hips.

"Boyfriend?" Jesse asked."Oh, you mean James?He's not my boyfriend and if you start making up rumors again I'll-"

"Oh, temper, temper!"Cassidy reminded her friend as she continued to walk in circles around Jesse like a dog going in for the kill."We wouldn't want to have anymore _accidents_, now, would we?"

Jesse scowled at the newcomer.She had done this before, and Jesse knew that she would do it again.

"That's right.We wouldn't want any more wild stories from you about where you were when things like, oh, say, a fire happened?"Cassidy was getting enjoyment out of this, so she would keep it up for as long as she could."And we don't want all of the evidence found to point to you now, would we Jesse?"The girl smirked at her."**Would we?**"

Cassidy's smirk turned into a venomous smile.All that Jesse could do was watch…and wait."I know that you started that fire."Jesse could only say those words, the whole truth of the worst thing that everyone that she knew…but one…thought was all her fault.She glared back at Cassidy, hoping that hearing the crime would make her fall backwards a bit.No such luck.

"Oh, really?Where's your proof?"Cassidy was getting cocky, even for herself."The gloves were _yours_.The motive was _yours_.And the record…that fateful record of your poor childhood…that was yours, too.Face it Jess," the girl stopped to stare into the blue eyes of her former ally, "you'll never amount to anything more than an ugly little poor girl who can't do any better than to hope to enter someplace where you can get a job better than begging for quarters on the corner."

Pain shot through Jesse's pale blue eyes.It was right; she guessed…for it was what had been told to her for her whole life.But she was determined to beat it.She would overcome, like she always had.But alas, she knew this.Cassidy was going to get a near-perfect score, not as good as James but still, better than Jesse could do.She turned away, hoping that the pain would turn with her, but there was no luck.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Cassidy walked in front of her turned gaze. "Can't handle the truth?"

"You can't speak the truth…" Jesse began to trail off, "for you have failed to recognize it yourself."She was being very poetic, one of the few things that she could shadow Cassidy in.

"Fine," said Cassidy, as cool-headed as ever, not reacting at all to the other's thoughts or words."Be that way.But remember,"she said defiantly, "you're the inferior.You don't truly deserve to live. You're just a despensible poor kid who there are way to many of in this world." She tossed her head again and looked off to the person next to her."Come on Butch." She looked over her shoulder again."See ya, Jess."

Jesse watched them as they walked off. She clenched her fists and grimaced, holding back tears of utter hatred.She had taken it for so long, and there was nothing that she could do.After what seemed like an eternity the duo dissappeared over the horizon, just as James had done, but the other way, into the twilight, into the night.She raced off to her dorm room and hid between her bed and the wall.She was alone to think.Alone to cry.

**{[START FLASHBACK]}**

** **

"Oh, come on, Jess?" the blonde pig-tailed girl said as her evil in the grin became more and more noticable."Are you a coward?Come on!Let's go."

Jesse looked back at her "friend" and continued to rethink her plan."I won't, Cass."She had decided to stand up for herself for the first time in her life, especially to someone who she considered a friend."I won't do it."

"Oh, come on, Jesse.Are you a coward or something?"Cassidy was losing her patience.They sat crouched at the wall of their school, hoping to avoid being seen during the summer holiday.

The redhead stood up and threw the matches to the ground."I will not. This is just going _too far_."She pulled off her white gloves and chucked them at the ground. She left them in the face of her stunned friend who was still kneeling."You do what you want, but I'm gone. This isn't worth it."

Cassidy still looked up at her former companion. She was practically in shock, for no one had ever done anything other than what she had commanded them to."Fine.Go ahead.See if I care."

Jesse marched off, sure that she had won.She knew that she had beaten Cassidy once and for all.She triumphantly walked back to her simple yet wonderful home.She was now sure that she could take anything that could come up against her, and she wouldn't be bossed around by Cassidy any more.She looked back over her shoulder not to see Cass walking offin despair, but only saw a brilliant blaze only a few hundred feet off.Frantically Jesse ran to the nearest payphone and called the fire department.

**{[END FLASHBACK]}**

She kept crying into her soaked hands which rested on her now-tattooed pants.They were speckled with her tears that reminded her of her pain.The tears that reminded her of her horrid past, her painful present, and her dark, dreary future.Nothing would change that, she thought, until she remembered the note that was still in her pocket.That was the light which suddenly appeared in her dreary, tearful life.James.He was like a brother to her even though they had only known each other for a few days.Maybe he was even better.Her crying slowed, and soon she could hold back the tears again. Jesse looked up at the cramped world of her dorm room, but saw the only light that was available.The shining silver light that would never perish.The soft, calming light of the moon, a jewel in the near jet-black sky, giving the rest of the sky speckles of its wonderful dust of the stars.She stared out the window and looked at the wonderful sky, her escape.She again felt comforted by looking at it, moreso than just what it was before.The same feeling that she had before when she and James had just met and when she ahd looked at the sky.She was comforted, and she vowed never to think of Cassidy again…unless it was for her much deserved revenge.

**([MEANWHILE])**

James gazed off at the sky, and also was comforted.But he was thinking to himself._Did I do the right thing?_ James was still unsure of whether what he did was really for the best._Am I just hurting her?Am I hurting myself?Is everything going to be okay?_ He then stopped thinking about it.It would be best to just wait for another time, for the night sky was just so beautiful he could be nothing more than in awe of it.The sky seemed to want to tell him something, but he just couldn't make it out.Ultimately unfulfilled, he fell asleep after spending most of the night uneasily trying to make out his purpose as he gazed at the awesome sight.

**{[NEXT SECTION]}**

** **

"As you can see, children, your scores are posted up on the board.Now, everyone, you get only a few seconds to check yours and then move on, for it's getting late."

The voice on the speaker was the same as that of the green-haired secretary that James had seen so much in and learned so much from even though they had only seen each other for the few minutes. He learned from observing and she had shown him all that he would ever need to know in his life.James glance up at Jesse and flashed a smile to her as she stared at the ground with a worried look on her face.It was approaching their turn up to the board of destiny, to determine both their present and their future.Jesse looked up at the panel on which all of the scores were.There were two names at the very bottom with letters in bright red next to them.She recognised her name and raced off.No beauty of the skies could stop her pain this time.

It was James's turn.He already knew his score and where he would be on the chart.He stared, his expretion not changing at all, until he realized who was running off.

Darkness was falling on the campusgrounds and James was chasing after Jesse, even though she wasn't aware of his deed, or the fact that she was being stalked.He followed her trail of tears into the girl's dorm and then watched as she disappeared to where he could know nothing of how she felt or what she would do.

"Jesse…" he whispered to her window.James began to sob, too.As he put his head in his arm, he began to whisper again."Jesse.When you know what will happen, all will be well.All will be well…"

Soon everyone was back in their rooms, everyone but James.He hid in the bushes under her window, knowing that her pain would do the worst.Even though they hadn't known each other long, he know what he mustdo for Jesse."I love you," he began to whisper, "and I know what I must do to help you."

Very carefully and quietly James began to climb up the vines which covered the wall.He climbed into Jesse's open window and softly landed on the floor.He walked over to her tear-stained pillow and looked at her hurt face which seemed to glow in the moonlight.He found himself mystified at the beauty of this girl, and he stroked her face to awaken her. Slowly Jesse's eyes opened to see James's smiling green eyes looking into her ice-blue ones. She watched as he outstretched his hand. 

"Come with me," he whispered, looking to her like she was more than anyone, anyone else in the world could see.He smiled a great smile to welcome her.Jesse took his hand in hers and began to whisper back.

"I'd be honored."

Author's Notes:James is not…umm, how shall I say, asking her to…well…that's not it!He's inviting her to share with him the journey of a lifetime through their wonderful world where they can find others like themselves. Like in the normal anime, they're more like brother and sister than anything else (until later in the series) and James isn't trying to be a pervert like some of you out there probably think.He is undeniably a crybaby but I'm going against his coward and stupid status to do this.I tried to include more Jesse in this than in the ones before, even though next to no people responded to it! And this is where they start on their own adventure where I can do whatever the heck I want with them, like put them in any situation 'cuz they aren't going straight to the bike gang, even though I will include that. Please please PLEASE!! I'm begging you! Review this story! Please!Oh, and thanks, Chibimousse for responding when no one else would.

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_


	4. ARB: Chptr. 4

# _"Only a Memory Away"_

# Section 1: Jesse

Jesse pulled her backpack out from under her hard dorm bed.Tonight they would leave.Her and James.Alone at last.She quickly unzipped the top of her bag and began to pack, quickly and quietly, as she had done so many times before. She looked up at nothing suddenly, realizing just who-or what-she had forgotten to tell of the two's plans which were now becoming a reality.Jess grabbed the sphere at her belt and tossed it into the air.

"Ekans," she began."Here, there's something-well, several things, really, that I'll have to tell you."Jesse kept packing as she told her snake buddy all of the events that had occurred in the past few days."And that's why we must leave…"

"Ekans ek ekans kans ekans," said the creature in agreement.It was what it had to do, for it was loyal since that day that it was given to her as a trainer, the day of her seventh birthday.

**START FLASHBACK**

"Jesse," whispered a young woman who stood by a small girl's bed."Jesse, time to wake up."The girl turned over the other way, not wanting to leave the comfortable warmth of her soft bed.Her face and ears were well hidden in the pillow that gently rested beneath her head.The woman laid her hand on the side of the child's body that was hidden beneath her blanket."Jesse, it's your _birthday_."

With those words, the kid popped up from her game of opossum and her eyes seemed to glow even more than ever before."Is it really my birthday?Or are you just fooling?"The youthful girl's shining eyes questioned this common ploy to just get her up from her divan.The young beautiful woman smiled back and nodded, the truth showing straight through, for today was really November 12th, it was her birthday, no denying it.

"Yes, my Jesse," the woman said to her."It is.And I have a very special present for you."The woman patted the child on her head as she intently watched as her mother's hand reached down beneath her line of view and pulled out a glossy purple box.It seemed to light up the rest of the room with its brightness.The box was tied with a bright yellow bow that Jesse grasped as soon as the present entered her hand.She slowly pulled away at the decoration and watched as it slowly fell to the top of her lap.

"Thanks, mom," she said as she began to open up the box and gaze past the tissue paper to see what may be hidden beneath the wrapping.This was the first time that her mother had actually made a big deal of her birthday.Of course she still received the one present a year, but this was the first time that her mother had decided to awaken her extra early to receive it.As more and more of the thin paper fell to the covers of her bed, she slowly realized that inside the box held a glossy metallic red and white ball split into two sections with a silver band."Is it…?"

"Mmmhmm."The woman smiled, obviously proud of her gift choice.She watched almost as intently as her child, but not to see what may be hidden inside the poké ball, but to see the look on the face of her loving daughter.

The girl already knew how to open the ball, so she continued on with the gift's ceremony.Jesse hit the ball's button to force the metal band to crack in half.With a burst of white energy, a purple snake-like creature began to fabricate.It cowered from where it was originally sent, but soon was curious enough to open its eyes and lift up its head.It blinked its yellow eyes and rattled its yellow tail.The snake looked at the blue starry-eyed girl and her mother who both watched in joy."Ekans?"

The girl cried out softly in joy."WOW!I can't believe it!I really got a pokémon!"The girl caught her mother in a loving hug."Thank you," she whispered in her ear."I love you."

Slowly Jesse approached the ekans, who was getting calmer and calmer by the minute.She slowly outstretched her small hand and offered the pokémon its new master."Ek ekans ek?" inquired the snake as the girl slowly became closer and closer to it.With that, the creature gathered up all of its courage and slithered towards "master."

**END FLASHBACK**

_Master_, Ekans thought to itself._This is your choice, and I must be loyal to you, no matter what.Master, please, I hope you know what you're doing_.

Jesse had just finished cramming the last of her belongings into her bag and smiled as she knew that she was ready to go.She pulled her bag over one shoulder and proudly glanced around the room, making sure that she hadn't missed anything.Seeing that she hadn't, Jesse reached towards the window and lifted it.As she stuck her head between the two pieces, a strange feeling immediately caught her, calling her back, back to a time and place that she wished that she could forget…

**START FLASHBACK**

It was cold.Bitterly cold.Jesse was pulling on her old winter coat as she sighed to herself.It had been a few months since the fire had burned her life to a crisp.A few months since her world was turned upside-down.A few months in which even her own mother questioned who she really was.

The two were poorer than ever now, for her mother was forced to pay for all that she could of the damages.They didn't have heat anymore.There wasn't anything on the table that was more than something that would barely keep them alive.The two soon found themselves near begging for everything, all because of that Cassidy.At first, Jesse had spent time to deny everything for the fire.She told the truth, all right.The whole truth and nothing but the truth.Unfortunately it wasn't enough to save her.Cassidy came from a rich family, and as always, the rich people ruled the town.Soon the lie that the other had made up was known to be what had happened, that Cassidy had begged Jesse not to start playing with matches by the school and then it caught fire.As Jesse soon discovered, when a lie is repeated long enough and loud enough it is just as good as the truth is.Soon Jesse lost hope and now was ready to leave her mom, sparing her from the shame that she had brought.

With a heavy heart, Jess slowly opened up the window, letting in an arctic blast from the outside.She pushed her backpack out the window and watched it fall to the frozen snow-blanketed ground.It let out a soft "thud" as it hit.Then Jess slipped out after it.She slowly climbed down the side of her house, knowing that a better life would arrive as soon as she reached the bottom.In her rush she let her foot slip and down she fell…falling…falling…until she reached the snow.

A pain shot through her back, but she could handle it.It was a whole bunch of nothing compared to the feeling of pain that she received when her own mother looked at her with nothing but sorrow.That was the worst thing ever, and there was nothing that she could do about it.Jesse slowly got up and pulled her bag up with her.She glanced around the dreary white world, making sure that no one was watching her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jesse sighed in sorrow.She pushed that thought out of her mind as she slowly and carefully climbed down the side of the building, just as James had done hours before.

She raced to the point where the two had decided to meet before they left.Seeing James awaiting her there, she was reminded of the rest of her depressing reminder of the past, only now it wasn't painful.

**CONTINUE FLASHBACK**

Suddenly she saw a light turn on in the front door.Through the snow, Jesse could see the silloughette of her mother, who cried out as she saw her daughter leaving.She ran out the door in her pajamas.

"Jesse!Jesse! Come quick!" her mom called to her through the snow and ice."You need to here what I just heard!"

The girl's eyes lit up.Her mom had come for her.She raced back in after her mother, because it had been a long while since she had been this happy.They entered the door and sat down.

"Jesse," her mother repeated."I knew this all along, but," she pushed forward a newspaper, "now everyone else does."

Jesse read the headline. _Young Girl Pardoned For Horrible Crime._Jesse smiled as tears of joy welled up in her eyes.Finally!Someone believed her!She read on in disbelief.

Yesterday in a local courthouse, young Jesse Tiechar was pardoned for a crime that from the beginning she knew that she didn't commit.The horrible school blaze that was allegedly started by her has been dropped.Although authorities have yet to discover who has truly committed the crime, they claim that they will keep searching until the felon is found.

Also,a millionaire who wishes to remain anonymous has offered to give the girl a full scholarship to the Pokémon Technical School of Master Trainers.They will award it to her if she receives a score of 75% or above on her entrance exam.

Jesse was even more amazed.Not only could no one else blame her, but also she was going to one of the best schools in the world!All because of that good for nothing Cassidy.I'll have to thank her.

**END FLASHBACK**

With her bag balancing perfectly on her shoulder, Jesse raced off to meet James as she thought in her mind about it once more.Unfortunately for me, most people still didn't believe it.

** **

**Section 2: James**

** **

James smiled as he finished up his packing.This was it!His big break!Now he could go and do whatever he wanted…and never be alone again.Not like back at the estate, he thought to himself.

**START FLASHBACK**

** **

"But Mother!"James whined, something very common especially to his parents, or that wretched little brat Jessebell."Why must I stay here? This place is a prison!"

"James, dearest, you know we only care for you being in the best of everything, and the only way to make sure that you get the attention that you need is to keep you here.Home-schooling is the only way to go," his mother told him for the umpteenth time.

"But I need friends, mother.Real friends," he pleaded.All he had was Growly, and that wasn't enough for someone who needed to see new things and explore.Growly shared this dream, but with parents like James's, neither would get what they wanted." I want to lead a normal life."

"What do you mean you don't have friends.You have Jessebell, don't you?"Her lips curled into a graceful smile as she proudly walked over to her son.

"But I can't stand Jessebell!She's so proper…"James let his head fall slightly forwards in unhappiness.He slowly looked back up at his mother, the tears welling up in his light green eyes.

"Exactly why you need someone like Jessebell.She can teach you all you need to know about living like a civilized person," said the woman with a definite superiority complex.

"How can you call them that," James began, "when you yourself were that way once?"

His mother looked shocked."James-dear," she began,"you don't seem to understand.We are above them all now."

James looked away in disgust.Why are my parents afraid to be human beings?

**END FLASHBACK**

James was halfway down the side of the wall when he began to think again about what exactly would happen after they left.He remembered looking at a map a long while ago and seeing all of the different cities which dotted the continent.

**START FLASHBACK**

The boy sat awake on his bed next to his sleeping growlithe.He shined his flashlight all over the atlas that lay open in front of him.He began to trace out roots with his finger, from place to place, city to city, following roads at times and others going straight through forests and open land.The boy smiled as he saw the world of opportunity laying open there in front of him.He knew that he could do anything…if his parents weren't so afraid…

**END FLASHBACK**

** **

James was soon at the slightly illuminated place wherethe two had agreed to meet.He reached down and patted Growly on the head, causing him to slightly look up higher to meet the gaze of his master.The boy then pulled a large blue book from his backpack and began flipping through the pages until he looked out upon the pages that he had back on that night.

"Growly," he said, calling the dog's attention to the book, "here.We're here.And this," he said, slowly moving his finger, "is where we're going."

James snapped the book shut after the dog had taken a good long look and nodded in agreement.He slipped the book back into the bag and stood again, waiting.James soon saw his human companion and her snake coming into view."Well, what are you waiting for?" the boy called to her."Let's go!"

Author's notes:Thank you very much to everyone who responded so quickly to chapter 2.I hope that you'll be the same for this fic now.Also thanks to all of the people who did respond to the request.I really appreciate the fact that you will actually look for the things written by me (or you could have accidently stumbled upon them. Whatever, but you still responded and that's what counts) and I hope that you're enjoying my fics so far.I appreciate that I'm already getting "loyal readers" beyond Chibimousse.(says under breath loud enough so everyone can here: Quit makin' a fool of yourself, Chibimousse!) Thanks again!Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be blasting off!

PokeMaster

[_Mangartist@vizmail.net_][1]

   [1]: mailto:Mangartist@vizmail.net



	5. ARB: Chptr. 5

**_Escape!_**

"So, where're we goin'?" Jesse asked the blue-haired boy.He glanced up from his long look at his backpack that lay in a disheveled heap on the dirt ground.James's green eyes shined in the moonlight.He smiled.

"I think that maybe we should move out on our own, together, and do what we wanna do," James said.He raised his view to the heavens above."Where we can be free.It's all that I've ever wanted to be."

Jesse didn't know what to think.Her partner was in a daze, completely awed by something greater than any human would ever know.She looked up, too, but instead of seeing the wonderful escape that James did, all that she saw was the same old sky.Not that it was nothing worth looking at, but she couldn't capture the full feeling that the blue-haired boy did. "Uh, James?" she asked, breaking the silence and moment of admiration which she couldn't hope to understand. "Where?"

The one with green eyes snapped from the stunned gaze and came slowly floating back to Earth from the stars."Oh, yeah," he said, a bit embarrassed for the fact that he had lost himself in his joy."How 'bout Pewter City?"

"Pewter?" the girl asked."Where's that?"Her attention suddenly grew.She never really payed too much attention in geography class, so she had no idea where even her own town was.

"That's a town just above the Viridian Forest and west of Cerulean."

"Uh, and where are those places?"Jesse's embarrassment was obviously shown on her rose-tinted face.James sighed in obvious annoyment.

"Cerulean is just about five miles north of here and Viridian Forest is about 15 miles to the west," James looked at Jesse."So, whaddya think?"

"Why Pewter City?"Jesse asked, catching James a bit off guard.

"Why not?"

"Point taken."With that, the two pulled their backpack straps on tight, they felt just right in the way that they sat propped on their backsides.They began to walk to the heavy steel gates.

"Jess?"James began.He watched her legs stride back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.He slowly looked up to meet her shining eyes.Waiting for them to turn in acknowledgement, he continued. "What's wrong?"

The girl stopped in her tracks."Wrong?"

"Yeah," he began again, "I can see something in your eyes."

"What could _you_ see in my eyes?"Jesse didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but she couldn't tell him.Ever.Or could she…

"Listen, James, you know secrets, right?"

"Secrets?"

"Yeah, you know secrets.Those things that people can't tell because of a certain reason?"  
  


_All too well_, he thought to himself._What if she ever found out about my secrets?_James forced a smile and nodded, only that forced smile didn't last more than a second before it cracked back into a serious expression.

"Well, I have good reason not to say anything about what might be wrong," she explained.

"So something is wrong?"

"I never said that!" she turned bright red again, once again noticing a vital slip-up in her words."I just meant that if something was wrong then maybe I just couldn't tell you."

"Oh…" James replied.He knew that she was afraid. _But of what?And why?_The boy looked back at the girl."So you're sure that you want to do this?"

"Well, of course," she started."Why would I have accepted in the first place if I didn't?"

"Well, I dunno."James kept watching her, hoping for another sloppy mistake."Maybe you just wanted it for a certain reason that you might not be wanting to tell."

"I told you already, James," Jesse paused."I just wanna go.And for whatever reason that I may have, I might not want to tell you…not that there is a reason."

James smiled at the fact that he could always see straight through his newfound partner.He knew that she didn't want it to be this easy to read her, but unfortunately for her, at the time it was.

"And James, I can tell that something is wrong for _you_, too."She wasn't trying to lie, although she was never quite sure whether she really had or not.She couldn't tell at this point whether she was just imagining it, but she thought that she had seen the pain across his face in the pale moonlight of a boy who didn't know who he was or what he was really doing.Jesse just smiled up at his face, and as they began to walk again, she stepped in synchronization with him, and slightly closer._To make sure that he won't be lost in the night_, she assured herself, making excuses for emotions that would not bring themselves away from the surface of her mind.They looked at each other, studying the other's every movement, walking all too slow.

Their walk was suddenly interrupted by the blaring noise of a siren.The two screeching, cracking pitches switched off evenly as four searchlights scanned all around the campus.

**"Two of our students are missing!I repeat, two of our students are missing!"**said the green-haired receptionist through a megaphone.Lights in every single room of the students' quarters lit up the night as they were all awakened by the blaring sound.**"All of the teachers, search the perimeter of the school.Whoever has taken them couldn't have gone far!"**

** **

The two "missing" children ducked behind a bush as one of the several searchlights that were growing in number and illuminating the place brighter then the daylight that would come in hours swept by the area in which they were standing.

"We've gotta make a break for it!" Jesse whispered as loudly as she could and motioned for the gate that was only about five meters away, five meters from freedom.

"They'll expect that.We've gotta…" James whispered back to the girl.He glanced around the field of the school's ground, looking for an exit that wasn't the usual.A look of shock shot across his face as he realized a great flaw in their plan of escape."…Look for another way."

Jesse didn't expect such a response.She had never been able to solve any of the logic puzzles that her old teacher had given her, so how could she help here?Her maroon hair flipped from side to side as she kept looking over the area where they could possibly make a run for their money, all the way out.Her fingers began drumming on the cold, wet ground under herself as she became more and more aware of their certain failure.Soon there was an extra noise, one of her partner rustling through his backpack, which was interrupted by another blaring vocal announcement by the green-haired receptionist.

**"The south end has been completely searched!Everyone move to the east end of the school!"**The woman left her obvious concern for the two in her voice and tone only, as she kept a rather distinct frown pressed onto her face.

The blue-haired one sat straight up, looking around, realizing that it had only taken those who were searching for the two a matter of minutes to search one end of the school, and they being on the north end would only leave them so much time…

He continued to fumble around in his backpack, fishing through his book of the world, his clothes, his knick-knacks of what not, knowing that what he wanted was in the pack but was unwilling to show itself."Keep looking, Jess," he assured."You're our only hope."

She kept snapping her neck from side to side, her red hair following, as she looked for a way out.Still looking, she spoke back to James."What are you looking for, anyways?"

"Not looking for," the smiling boy began, _"found_."He pulled his hand out of the bag and revealed a small box wrapped in shiny paper with a note taped carefully to the top.

"Yeah, so what'll that do for us?" Jesse began, not sure of what to say about what looked like a birthday present being pulled from his bag."This is no time for opening lost gifts!This is life-or-death!"She stopped at that, a little embarrassed, for she knew that this wouldn't make her die, it would make her wish that she had.She rephrased it then, trying to sound like a more down-to-earth person and saying the truth."Freedom or restriction…"

James felt the same way. Certain that this box held the answer, he tore it open."In here," he began to explain, but was interrupted by Jesse's whack on his stomach. 

"Look," she said, pointing at a startled animal.It cowered in the loud noise, slowly slinking away from all of the lights and people running around on the other sides of the building.James watched with her, but still was tearing away at the paper that coated the box.The pokémon noticed them, but instead of running away, stared, for they didn't seem to want to chase it.The cat-like creature had never seen any humans that weren't out to catch him before, so he was amazed.

"What is that?" James whispered, rather interested by its strange behavior, but was smacked in the stomach again by the comrade at his side.

"Look at it!It looks like it wants out, and we'll see what it'll do to get out!"Jesse smiled at her sudden stroke of brilliance. 

James watched and wondered._This is crazy_, he thought._We're taking advice from a frightened meowth!Tell me this isn't happening…_

_ _

**"Alright, everyone move to the north!The perpetrators that have taken them aren't on the other sides!"**The green-haired woman was slowly losing the distinct frown and was showing signs of true distress in not finding either of the missing children, the people who she had seen such potential in.

The cat shot into a straight-up position.Eyes growing wide, it watched as some siloughetted figures moved in closer and closer to their position.It gave one harsh "Meow!" and raced up to the wall, and in seeing an overlooked by the duo's escape, found an area in the wall, where it was unstable and collapsing which left an area to climb like rickety, uneven stairs.The creature bounded towards the top, and disappeared over the other side.

"That's it!" Jesse exclaimed.She jumped up and ran towards the new way out, and in her haste, attracted the receptionist to see them.

_There they are!_The green-haired woman thought to herself.She began to jog to where the girl had jumped from the bushes.

In seeing the sudden loss of control by his partner, James pulled his half-open backpack onto one shoulder and held the box, now stripped of its glorious paper, in his other hand.He raced onto the fallen bricks and grabbed with his free hand at the higher levels of bricks, jumping and climbing but making very little progress in such an amount of time.He finally was able to place his head on the top brick and see the pleading face of Jesse on the other side, hoping in her eyes that the boy would make it.Suddenly, James felt an icy-cold hand clasp at his ankle.

"Gotcha!" the familiar voice said as she began to pull him back down into the schoolyard.James glanced back and saw a swish of green hair.He pulled as hard as he could with his one free hand, but had no real success.

"No!"He screamed as he kicked._I'm so close now!I can't let myself lose here!_

The boy's feet were both being tightly grasped, and he started to fall, his free hand lost its grip, and he began to fall back to the ground. 

**"NO!"**

** **

Author's Notes:James is going to be stuck, isn't he? Heheheh…you didn't think that this escape would just be a walk in the park, did you?Aw, man…was I really the kind who you thought would give you all that you wanted and cream-coat it?It's been pretty calm so far, but soon you'll see…they are just beginning to know what the hardships in the future will be.Mwahahahahahah! No, I'm not gonna do anything that someone really couldn't handle, and if I do, I'll warn you.Please review! Till next chapter, I'm blasting off!

PokeMaster

Mangartist@vizmail.net


	6. ARB: Chptr. 6

James winced in pain as his body was being torn, at one end by the unknown power of the receptionist tugging like mad at his ankles, at the other, his one arm and his heart, the most powerful of his forces, for he saw the face of someone who he'd do anything for on the other side, staring into him with a pleading look in her eyes.He would pull himself above the top of the rubble near the wall for a fraction of a second and see her, and then be pulled back down the side of the rubble.James felt the great pain as his face was scratched and scraped as the sharp bricks tore deep into his worn face, which was followed by him soon feeling a soft flow of a red liquid, making his vision blurrier then it had been before, with only the tears of his life lost.

With a great force of strength, the woman pulled James's hand off of the top of the rubble at the wall. As he struggled to grasp the top again, he dropped the package that occupied his left hand and barely reached the top, but knew that he could not hold on for much longer.James turned his head around for an instant, to see the package clatter to the ground and break open, letting a small red-and-white ball slide out of the box-top.He tried to smile when he realized what it was, but his face just refused to move, for his pain was stronger than any force that he had met before.

It, like the box, split open, dividing the red from the white, and sent out a white burst of energy.Slowly, the whipping lightning-like burst began to take a form; the form of a circular pokémon took shape.James again attempted to smile, as he remembered why this purple circle was here.

**_START FLASHBACK_**

James jumped out of his king-sized bed and raced out of his room, for he knew what day was today.The boy thundered down the hallway and skidded ever so slightly every few bounds, for he was still wearing his socks from yesterday's outfit.The click-click-clicking of a puppy's nails followed James on the wooden floor, the ever-loyal Growly raced enthusiastically after his master.

"Mother!Father!I'm up!" he cried to his parents who were already waiting for him in the room down the glamorous stairway.As he ran to his parent's side, he looked up to them; with a love in his eyes that he didn't usually know was there.His parents smiled in affection back as his mother, who returned the embrace that he had given her as he jumped into her soft, warm arms.James felt calmed, for he rarely knew that she cared as much as she showed him now.

"Well, James-dear?What are you waiting for?"His mother asked him with more smiles.

"Yes, yes.Don't you want to see what you have received for this Christmas holiday?" his father added.

James's smile became too great for his little head, but it still was held in his blue-hair framed features."Of course!" he barely could whisper the words in his great excitement."Where should I begin?"

His mother's eyes lit up, more then before."Well James, since you asked…" She smiled past her rose-red lipstick, which highlighted her hair.She glanced back over to her husband, who was sitting, tapping his foot, and looking away."Edward-dear?"

The man looked back at his wife with a nervous, excited smile."Hmmmm?" he began, smiling with confidence again."Well, since you brought it up…" His hand slowly moved for his left coat-pocket which he pulled open with the other, which Edward did with especially time-consuming care, just to see his son's face of pure excitement, for it was twisted to show the true, innocent young child that he really was at heart, even _now_.His father slowly pulled an envelope out of his pocket, which at the very same instant was snatched from Edward's hand and instantly was being torn apart in the hands of his son.He read the letter once over:

_James-dearest,_

_ _

_We're so glad and proud that you have finally accepted your duty as our son and decided to become a trainer in the way that someone of your stature should.As a token of our appreciation, we will be awarding you with a special something when you arrive.It'll be a belated Christmas present, dear._

_ _

_Your ever-loving parents,_

_ _

_Mother and Father_

He smiled even wider as he finished and began to pet Growly in his joy.The dog looked back up at his master, for he knew that this was a day for happiness.James then began to open all the rest of his presents as snow fell softly on the ground outside.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Koffing!" the creature said to its master.

James began to whisper to himself."Thank-you, Mom and Dad.I love you…" He looked at the purple circle again and called an attack to it."All right, Koffing!Smokescreen!"

The thing nodded as best it could, considering it had no neck to nod with."Koffing, KOFF!!"The purple blob spun wildly and shot out a long stream of green gas flew from the volcano-like sprouts on the sphere of its body.

The woman released her strong hold as she placed her fingers over her coughing (no pun intended) mouth.This was all that he needed, for now he was no longer under an anchor of a person who was trying to protect him but ultimately hurting him, and was under the cover of darkness, which he was already now growing accustomed to.He scrambled over the wall to find his comrade, followed by his new companion.James was panting as he stumbled down the steep drop on the other side.

"James!" Jesse softly cried to her fallen companion."James!"She wiped her hand across his now barely-conscious face."What's happened to you?"Examining the blood that was now smeared across her hand."James," she began as she started to attempt to pull him away from the school grounds, "we gotta get you to a hospital."

As soon as he was pulled to the thick forest surrounding the grounds, James began to speak, slowly, for it caused a great deal of pain to move anywhere with his body, especially his face."Jesse," he began between long pants for breath."Jesse."

"James, we gotta-" Jesse was interrupted.

"Jess," he tried to begin again."My backpack.A first aid kit…"

She pulled away at the zipper and pulled a large white box marked with a red cross from the backpack.She laid some of the white gauze from the box down onto the cuts that sliced across his face.The boy winced as the cloths, wetted by some cold water in a bottle, were placed on his pained face.

"It's not that, Jess," he began again, sipping some water from the bottle through the portion of his face that wasn't injured."It's…my ankle.Here," he began to pull the box over to him, "I'll do it."

Jesse fell back a bit in hearing this, for even in his weakened state he wished to take care of himself, and she thought about how that was what she had wanted.Jess also knew that with his injuries that he wouldn't be able to do as much as he thought that he could have."No," she started."You're hurt."She began to slide his jean shorts up a bit, and almost regretted doing so, for his ankles were all a bright purple color."I guess that I'll have to be your big sister from now on."

"Jess," James began, bruised, battered, torn, and overall just hurt, gently took the girl's soft hand and brought it over to the side of his head to look at it."You're sweet…"

Then he fell into a deep, feverish sleep.

{[NEXT SECTION]}

James awoke to the pitter-pattering of raindrops and crashes of lightning and thunder, lighting the sky with a greater brilliance then firecrackers.Despite this, when he first opened his eyes he did not notice the pouring rain, the forest that shielded him, the fact that he was in a different area then where he had passed-out before, or that he was placed under an unfamiliar blanket.The first thing that he noticed was that he was completely totally alone.Abandoned.Jesse was nowhere in sight.

"Jesse!" He tried to call into the woods, but all that came out was a whine-like whisper.As he attempted to sit up, he was immediately reminded of the pain from smashing into the wall time after time.So slowly yet surely, James sat up and looked around, only to find that it was not worth the pain to sit up."Jess!"James cried with a voice, frantically looking around for his companion.

Slowly he stood up, the pain shooting through his ankles, but continued to try to walk to find her, knowing that he probably wouldn't.He stepped carefully down one path, shrouded by green leaves even though he could not even see them at his sides in the darkness.Soon James found himself stumbling down in the mud created by the rain, the whole time calling out time and time again for Jesse.Loosing hope, he collapsed to his knees and sat.Saying his companion's name over and over, he resorted to breaking down and crying, seeing that he was lost and injured and had no way out, for his other half had left him and he was all alone, which was the worst fate that any human may have inflicted upon them, for it is in each other that ourselves are found, and James already knew this.

"Jesse!" He cried out through tears.This was his final attempt, for he would lose hope if there were no answer."Jesse!"

James stared blankly into the darkness, seeing that Jesse was nowhere to be found._Even if she was in earshot_, he thought to himself, _there's nothing that she can do.She couldn't find me in this…_

_ _

The rain kept pattering on the leaves overhead, the lightning showing the way every few moments, and every so often James could have sworn that he had seen Jesse racing towards him through the darkness, racing to greet him, to help him, to comfort him.She was now all that he could think of, for he already knew that Growly, his beloved Growly, would not be able to keep him company in this weather.He smacked himself in the head again and again and again._Stop!_He scolded himself._Why can't you just stop that!She shouldn't come for you! You'd both be goners!_His thoughts tore away at the part of his mind that determined right and wrong, for it was evil for him to hope that someone would do something like that for him.Still, he kept on thinking that he was seeing her ghost-like image amongst the trees, but realized that they were all just caused by the blurry tears in his eyes.Or so he thought, until a farmiliar voice call to him.

"James!" a girl frantically cried after him."James!Where are you?"

"Jess!" he yelled back, thinking that his imagination was just becoming even more cruel.There was no harm in yelling back to a non-existant figure, right?

"James!" she cried, still running to him.She, unlike the others, did not disappear, no matter how many times he tried to blink the image away.

The crying boy stood up and saw the girl running towards him from the other direction, opposite the one that he had come in."Jesse!" He jumped."It's really you!"

The girl ran towards him, but soon, James realized, something was wrong.

**_"No, Jess!Stop!"_**

**_ _**

Author's Notes:Another cliffhanger.Don't worry, it won't always be this way.But do keep in mind, I like to hear you people post what you think will happen next (hint hint for those reviews that you all are supposed to write).I think that maybe this will get a bit more sane after this, my brain is a bit Rocket-shippy at this point.I've got a pretty good idea of what will happen next, but if one of you gets it right…I dunno what I'll do, but something.So guess!Until then, I'm blasting off!

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_


	7. ARB: Chptr. 7

Growlithe: Tail of a Hero

There was nothing that he could do.He watched hopelessly, as her fate grew closer and closer.

"Stop!" James tried again, but it was too late."Jess!"

The girl stumbled and fell, right into an overflowing powerful river, hidden from sight and sound by the raging storm.She screamed in shock, feeling the icy water rushing up from first her feet, up her legs, her torso, her neck, and now trying to take her head, carrying her along down in its force.

James raced to the side of the watercourse that was illuminated by the blinding flashes of lightning which cut through the trees with their ferocity.He followed her along the bank, desperately trying to keep up with his friend.

"Jesse!Hang on!" James cried down after her as he tried to think of a way to help her.Suddenly, he stopped short and pulled off his belt and whispered something to the two-poké balls that decorated it. "Growly, you've gotta take care if I…take care of Koffing, and go back to my parents."

With those words, he dropped the belt to the ground and jumped in after his comrade.He could feel the water rushing past him; try to pull him under, too._Please,_ he thought to himself, _I need you, Jess. You gotta hold on…_

James dove down deeper, below the surface, not sure whether he would be able to come to the surface again.He was willing to take that risk, just so that Jesse may live.The boy was suddenly caught off guard when he found that he was trying to swim against a powerful current, like it had just changed directions._Great,_ he thought to himself_.Just what you need, James.An under toe._James knew that he should have been hurting with an incredible throbbing pain, but he couldn't tell, for all that he was driven by was the will to live, and bring his best friend with him.With all of his force, James pulled himself out of the reverse current and gasped for a much-needed breath.Again he dove, trying to catch up with his partner who was still crying for help as she hurtled downstream.

James now saw Jesse as she tried to swim against the current, still yelling for help.He now swam with even more force then before, for he wouldn't lose her now.James savagely beat his arms to propel himself forwards.He was now at Jesse's side, trying to catch hold of her to pull her unconscious body out of the river.Soon, though, he did not even have the strength to pull himself from the water.He was out of strength and out of time, or so he thought.As he surfaced for a final time, James saw a familiar silloughette in the last flash of lightning before the world around him went black.

"Groooooooowwwlithe!Ooooowwwwlllll!"The puppy pokémon raced down the river after its master, through the painful rain that beat down on its back, all to show its great loyalty.Growly knew that his master was in need, and he needed to do something, for a friend in need is a friend indeed.

The dog watched as his master and his master's new companion were being taken in one foul sweep.He raced after them, carefully watching, and now he could see that neither had the strength to make it out alive on their own.His time had come.

"Growlithe!" He cried out as he heroically dove in after the two.Swimming through the frigidity water, Growly began to try grasp onto their linked arms to try to pull them away from being swept any further.Pulling with all of his might while quickly losing every last single precious hit point due to his definite disadvantage in the water.The growlithe pulled with all his strength, and with time, effort, and his strong hope which would hold true for always, kept him going on.He dragged them to the shore at last, with him exhausted to the point of fainting just as he was resolved of his duties, when the two were revived themselves.

"Growly, you…you saved us!" James whispered to him as he slipped beyond hearing.James gave his dog a hug, and then realized what had happened, for it was not the enjoyment of the scratch that had accompanied the hug that had brought him into his sleep-like state, but it was brought upon by the sheer exhaustion of the action which he had performed.The boy looked up in a sudden urgency."Jess!He's hurt bad!"

Jesse looked up after a cough to see the state of their savior."He doesn't look too good."

"I could see that onmy own," James said with a bit of frustration brought upon by his state of shock."We gotta get him to a Pokémon Center! But alas, we don't know where we are or where we can take him." James let out a sigh of utter greif, for he knew that theend of his friend would soon be near. He tried to hold back his tears as he looked up at Jesse, but had little luck."He's gonna die…because he wanted to save us…he gave his life for-"

Jesse didn't seem to be paying attention to James's tears, which brought a sudden change in the expression on James's face, but before he could complain about her lack of concern, she pulled out a small vile of a semitransparent green liquid that bubbled as she cracked it open.

"Is that…?" James asked, thinking about his studies on trainer tools.

"Yeah, this is a Revive.It cost me a bit, but this is when we should use it."

"I owe you big time, Jess," James said, looking into Jesse's eyes, seeing how beautiful she was on the inside even though she usually tried to hide it.

"Yeah, yeah, cut it, James.Right now, Growly needs our help."She slipped the vile under the pokémon's tongue and waited for him to drink the contents.Jesse smiled when she was done, and began to walk back to where James had been when he had awakened as the storm let up altogether in an instant.James smiled back at his pokémon, seeing that the dog's breathing was steadying and he was still unconcious, but he knew from the look on the face of the dog that everything would be alright.He called back the puppy and began to follow Jesse back to the place where he had been.

"Come on, James.I've got a heck of a story to tell you."

Author's Notes:Well, I guess I've made a hero out of everyone…except Ekans, that is… oh well.Maybe next time.Anyways.ARB is only gonna have about 10 chapters, so this series is over halfway donewith.If you really think that I should continue beyond that right away, please say so in your reviews.If I do continue this, the next series of 10 chapters will be called "An Adventure for the Team" or something like that.If you have any better ideas, please tell me.That one is half-baked because it's my favorite yet most contravertial time…oh well, not much more to say, so I guess I'm blasting off again!

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_


	8. ARB: Chptr. 8

"So, what happened while I was out cold?"James began as he rubbed his hands by the fire.

"Well," Jesse began."When you decided to take your little nap back there, I had to drag you through the woods for a few hundred feet with the help of your Growly.He's such a good dog."She paused to toss another branch onto the fire that burned before them.She smiled as the flame burned "passionately," as she put it."Luckily, your Koffing was still out of its pokéball and could keep smoke screening while they sent their growlithes out after us."

_Good old Koffing…_ James thought as he looked down at his belt that he had retrieved as he was walking back to the camp._My pokémon are the greatest.They've proven it for themselves…_ He smiled proudly to them, nestled in their pokéballs.

"And after a few hundred meters, we finally lost them.I gave you my blanket because you weren't doing so well and I couldn't find one in your backpack.What did you bring to sleep in, anyway?"

"Uh…" James trailed off.He hadn't thought of that.He didn't usually think things through.That was his weakness.

"Oh brother," Jesse replied to his sudden seeming of incompetence."Anyways.That was five days ago, and you've been asleep the whole time.I left about an hour before I found you in the woods."

"Yeah," James said, really hoping that she wouldn't ask the next question.

"Why'd you leave, anyways?" Jesse had fulfilled his current fear."I mean, I came back and you were gone."

"I, uh," he stuttered. "I…just wanted to see where you were…"

Jesse read him instantly, but didn't bother to tell him that she did.James smiled at the fact that he had the impression that he had fooled her, which was, as usual, not the case.The two just sat and watched the fire burn.

"Sorry," Jesse began, "I guess that I'm not too good of a story teller…"

"No problem," James replied, for he was concerned with something more important then his partner's lack of storytelling ability.He reached over to his backpack and pulled it towards himself.He unzipped it and looked into the book that Jesse recognized as the one that he was looking at when she had seen him waiting for her at the school.He thumbed through the book and glanced over page after page.

"What're you doing?" Jesse asked, not fully understanding his fascination with his leather-bound book.She didn't take the time to intelligently read the cover, so she was still clueless of the whole thing.

James looked up from his book."I'm trying to find out where we are.We don't' know where this wood is, or where the closest city may be, so this is the best idea."

Jesse finally got the idea to read the side binding, which was marked "World Atlas." _Oh_, she thought."So, how are we supposed to tell where this forest is?"

James looked up.She had a point.James didn't know whether Jesse had run in a straight line or how far away from the school they were._If only we could find a road…_"Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you pass any roads on your way to get here?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh," James said to himself.He pulled out his compass from the backpack."Which way to Pokémon Tech?"

"I dunno.It was almost a week ago."

James sighed.There was no way to tell which way to go, or whereto get to from there.He glanced down at his compass and leveled it, watching the needle spin to a slow and then bob back and forth, the red side pointing towards himself, opposite Jesse."Jess?Pick a direction."

"South.Why?"

"Fine.Then that's where we're going."

"James, you're making no sense."

"You got any better ideas?"

"You got a point there, James."

"Okay," James said, thinking about all the possible places where they could end up."We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"So you mean now."

"Huh?"James glanced around and realized the light that was growing around them, slowly the sunlight sieved through the leaves, casting a beautiful green glow over everything that was calmed now, so different from the last night.

The two pulled all of their things together and crammed them into their backpacks, barely passing a word between each other during the process.The silence was broken when they heard the sound of a pair of small feet racing through the forest.The two looked around, and in seeing no one, they went back to their packing.Soon the sound got closer and closer, and they became a bit wary of the presence and each called out a pokémon, James his Growly who was now fully healed, while Jesse her only pokémon, ekans.

"Jesse?" James said, glancing around as he pulled his backpack up upon his shoulders."Do you hear that?"

"Yeah," she replied, nervously looking around like her partner."What is it?"

Growly sniffed the air around him.He carefully looked for a scent, trying to find out the answer to his master's friend's question."Growl growlithe growl growl." The puppy now had a concerned look on his face. "Growlithe…"

"What is it, Growly?" His master asked, for he had absolutely no idea what may happen with that combination of barks from his faithful friend.

The growlithe repeated the message, and with no luck turned to the other pokémon and said it for a third time.

"What do you think that they're talking about?" Jesse asked, knowing what the answer would be already but still wished to pose the question.

"I don't know, but I think it's important…" The boy replied, watching each movement of their lips as they spoke to each other.He was amazed, for how many creatures could communicate with only two sounds patterned into words and translate it as soon as they heard it into their own language, and respond in a completely different language. (I'm sorry if I lost you there…)

Soon Ekans turned back to its master."Ekans ek ek ekans ek!" The creature watched as the humans' expressions stayed frozen in time."Kans ek ek ekans?"

"Uh, I can't understand it, can you?" James asked his partner, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Nope."She gave a look to her snake."Do you think that you could try to signal what's wrong with Growly?"

The snake and dog gave each other a final word and Growly looked up, looking at his master, and urgently barked.

"Growl growl growlithe!" The dog realized that the sound was continuing on, and beyond that, getting closer.

"What?" Jesse asked again."I can't understand you!"

"Shhhh!" James interrupted. "The sound is coming closer!"

The dog rolled its eyes in annoyment, for that was what the two pokémon were trying to say."Growl growlithe…" The puppy said in a soft urgent tone, nudging the two away from the direction of the sound.It rubbed its head on James's leg, trying to get him away, for the dog still felt it of the essence to keep in secret, so his attempt at moving them was the best thing in his mind to do.

"What's up, boy?" James whispered as he scratched the puppy's head.The dog looked up at him, a bit annoyed at James's ignorance of his actions.With a snort, he nudged at his master's leg again."Okay, dog.What are you trying to do?"

_Isn't it obvious, James?_ Growly thought to himself._Let's get going!_

"Maybe we should-" Jesse was interrupted by the sound of the feet landing on a nearby rock.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jesse screamed and jumped in fear behind the nearest tree.A whining James followed instantly behind her, while his pokémon stood his ground.He knew what this sound was, and he wouldn't back down.Not now. Not ever, for it struck no fear in him, for fear is only incomplete knowledge.

**_Author's Notes_**_:Ahhh!!!Another cliffhanger!No!I didn't plan on that…Oh, well…Anyways, same thing as before.If you can guess what'll happen next before I post the next chapter, I'll list your name in the notes.Like I said before, this series will only last 10 chapters, and I'm gonna try to finish it before I'm gone for two weeks.While I'm gone, I'll need to know whether I should continue the series.I think that I'll need about 10 reviews under the last chapter to continue, so if you like the stories, review 'em then, if no other time.And I also like it when people write reviews for every chapter, like Pikapal, Charles "Rocketboy" Reilly, Chibimousse, and a few other people who I can't remember the names of now.Sorry… I'll post them next time.Any suggestions or notes about my story are appreciated as always, and I'll have no more to say, so as always I'm blasting off again!_

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_


	9. ARB: Chptr. 9

"A First for Everything"

Growly stood, not moving, waiting for his master's command.Unfortunately, the master who he was counting on for orders was ducked nowhere other then under the nearest tree stump.The dog looked at the creature, studying it over and over, and it, as Growly had guessed, would not pose any threat.

The creature reared from all fours to just on its hind legs to have a better look around the area, where it could have sworn to have just heard humans.Its body couldn't have been much more than a foot tall, if that, for it was obviously a young creature of its specie.The brick-like patterns that covered its body were a light brown color, which turned to light beige on its stomach and snout, the only places where the outline was not showing.The jet-black eyes glistened in the sunlight that managed to creep through the brush of the thick forest.It raised one of its clawed paws to rub its chin, just under its tiny pink mouth.The stubby tail on its end wagged once and the creature looked back and made a clicking noise, which seemed to invite another thing to its side.

Growly glanced back at the three, two humans and a snake, and became a bit annoyed.Why were they cowering?It was just a baby sandshrew and its trainer.Nothing to be scared of.

"So, whaddya find, Sandshrew?" asked a kid of about 6."Anything interesting?"

"Kojoo!" The sandshrew apparently had an accent, too, for this was the closest that it could get to saying its name.It let out a few clicks and then pointed its three-toed paw over at Growly.The boy who accompanied the sandshrew smiled, obviously pleased.

"Good work, Sandshrew!Now we're gonna catch us a growlithe!"The boy pulled a few pieces and tatters of things from his pocket, thumbing through them and eventually finding a glistening pokéball amongst the rubbish."Alright Sandshrew!Ready when you are!"

Sandshrew nodded and trotted on all fours towards Growly, who immediately reacted by jumping away from its grasp.It leapt onto the side of one tree and with a great power of his muscles, leapt to another…and another…and another… Sandshrew chased after him closely behind.

"Enough playin' around with 'em!Sandshrew, scratch!"The boy, now obviously an underage pokémon trainer illegally raising this pokémon, was a very experienced and talented trainer.He smiled as the growlithe tried to repeat the pattern and met by the sandshrew, who luckily missed its target but cut down the tree instead.

The growlithe made an attempt to land on all fours on the ground, but faltered and landed on his side.The dog cried out in pain from the force that he hit, but knew that he was in for a real treat as he saw the sandshrew jumping into the air, aiming itself, positioning his still small yet still rather heavy body to put a devastating blow on Growly.

The growlithe saw the attack, and despite having already knocked the wind out of himself and banging his legs and side on the ground, made a jump out of the way for it.Growly gave an urgent look over to his trainer, who, unfortunately, was still ducking behind an old tree stump.The dog pleaded with his eyes to look over and see that a pokémon needed its trainer in battle, but gave up on that idea when a powerful scratch hit him from behind.Growly was knocked off of his feet, flying forward and hitting the ground hard, sending a shower of dirt over the area in front on him.The dog jumped up and raced toward the sandshrew, no longer just trying to avoid the battle.It pulled its head low and smashed its head into the sandshrew.Both the growlithe and the young trainer knew that this was only a tiny fraction of its strength, and the boy reconsidered sending the sandshrew on him.

"Stop!" James finally stepped in."That's my growlithe!"

The young boy gave him a puzzled look and then smiled."I knew it."He looked down at the growlithe who had just used an incredibly powerful takedown on his sandshrew.Even with its resistance, high defense, and obvious training over the expectations of its evolutionary level, Sandshrew was incredibly near beat, barely holding its consciousness."No wild growlithe are _that_ strong.And anyway, I've been going to this forest every day for the past year and 've never seen one wild here b'fore."

"Yeah, my growlithe sure is something," said James as he beamed at the dog.

The boy looked back up at the kid who was four years older then he was."What were you doing back there?"The younger one was curious to hear the response.

"Uh…" James didn't want to admit that he was hiding, especially from such a little squirt.

"Who else is back there?"The little kid began to walk towards the tree stump as he saw movement around it.James jumped in front of him.

"Hey, who are you, anyway, kid?" James questioned the six-year-old, hoping to stall him long enough for Jesse and Ekans to get away from hiding."And aren't you a bit young to train pokémon?"

"My name's AJ and what I do and how I train is my business," the boy said in a very rebellious tone.

"I can handle that," James said, looking at him and seeing AJ's thoughts through his eyes.James extended his hand."I'm James, and somewhere around here is my partner, Jesse."

AJ gazed at the outstretched hand, not sure what to make of it, whether he should accept it or not, whether he should trust this boy who was hiding something.Slowly, carefully, AJ accepted the open hand.He gave it a firm squeeze and shook, and then dropped it.

"What are you doing this far into the forest?" James asked his new little friend."I mean, where are you from that you can come here this early?Don't your parents get worried?"

"My parents aren't home yet," AJ looked down at his feet.His eyes had died down from their former lively selves.He apparently didn't want to talk about it, for he let his eyes light up as he rose his head again and continued."This is only about two miles north of Vermillion City.About half a mile that way," AJ pointed south "is a large open field that separates this forest from the boundaries of the town."

"Really?" James said, not truly sure whether he had a tone of sarcasm in his voice."Well, why are you out here?"

"I wanna be a pokémon trainer, of course," AJ began, "and Officer Jenny has been watching me like a hawk ever since I started to buy pokéballs from legal trainers.Age shouldn't matter.It's skill that counts."

"I can see that," James replied, admiring AJ's sandshrew."He sure looks…uh…healthy."

"Yep.I started training him about a year ago."

"If you know where this city is, kid," Jesse stepped out from a different corner of the forest, opposite where James had started, "then could you take us to it?"

AJ looked at her, trying to think her over, and then down at her ekans."You must be Jesse," AJ said as he glanced up at her."I'm AJ."

"Cut the small talk, small fry." Jesse was her usual rude self. "Take us into the city."

"Okay, okay," AJ signaled them with his hand. "This way."AJ carried the injured Sandshrew in his arms.As he walked, he sprayed it with the liquid of a small, semitransparent, red-and-orange bottle, which, on contact seemed to bring the creature to its powerful self.

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

**_ _**

"Here it is," AJ said proudly."Vermillion City."

James was about to thank him when his comrade walked off, all on her own, not even thinking to say anything to their escort."I'm sorry for this," James apologized, "and thank-you!"James raced off to catch up with his friend, leaving the six-year-old confused and alone, watching as the nice boy and snobby girl disappeared into the downtown area of Vermilion.

"Jesse!" James cried after her."What are you doing?!"

The girl turned around and looked back at James with an expressionless gaze.She watched as he jogged to her side in an urgent attempt to realize what she was up to.Jesse looked James in the eye and he realized that she wasn't going to do somehting that she was proud of, something that she had to no matter how little she enjoyed it.His jaw dropped at the thought and he just stood."What's going on?"The boy questioned the look in the girl's eyes."Are you in trouble?"

"I soon will be.And there's nothing you or I can do about it," Jesse said with a solemn tone.She glanced down at the black gloves on her hands as if she hated them, then turned away, closing her eyes in disgust."We just need to, because there's no other way."She looked up at him with a great pain in her eyes."I'm sorry.You shouldn't be dragged into this," she gazed apologetically into his eyes, which suddenly seemed to look in pain, too."You don't have to be.You can go back to Pokémon Tech if you want, you don't need to live like I will…" She trailed off, knowing what she had to do would hurt them both, but not as bad as not doing it at all..This would be his only chance to get out, his last chance to leave the life that would come."Please, just think of what'll happen to all that you have."

James looked at her and felt a great sorrow, knowing that she didn't want to do this alone but would be forced to if he left.He looked for the answer in two places: his mind first, warning him not to leave all that he already had, for if she was so concerned then it must be more trouble then it was worth; his heart second, telling him to follow his feelings for her, his feelings for freedom, and his feelings for himself, for ultimately they would be all that truly would ever shape anyone's life in the end. "Jesse, you know that I can't go.I'd follow you forever, and if you can survive it, then surely I can to, so long as I'm with you."

Jesse was knocked back, shocked at his response, hoping so much greatly that he would just leave, for he shouldn't be taken down with her.It was how she had known life to be, and she also knew that it wasn't how his life to be. She opened here mouth and puckered her lips as to speek, but the words just wouldn't come. She closed her mouth again, giving up hope on her tongue, and signaled for him to wait behind a fruit stand full of ripe oranges.Jesse followed him behind, slowly losing that numbness that kept her from speeking."Just watch.I'll meet you down that alley in a few hours, after everyone's new again."

James nodded, looking blankly into Jesse's face, not sure of what she was going to do.

"Good," she said, stepping out from behind the shadowed fruitstand and into the burning, noontime sun.

Slowly, James watching her, Jesse walked confidently through the crowd.She combed through all the people, suddenly seeing something that she was after.Unhurriedly she ambled over to one person who she seemed to be watching not the face, but the thick pocket in the back of their denim jeans.Little by little she outstretched her hand, careful to make sure that no one saw her.James sat watching, completely in disbelief.Was this really true what she was planning to do?

**_Author's Notes:_**_ Ah!Too many stories!Too little time!I can, unfortunately see my quality lacking for the quantity that I need to meet my self-set deadline.I know that after this is over…if I get enough reviews on chapter 10, then I'll make the next portion of this story.I have gotta make one story every day 'til I leave which doesn't give me much more then half-baked ideas. I think that I'll re-write them later… I can't think of too much more to say.And to Charles "RocketBoy" Reilly, I'd like to say sorry for being out of my mind while reviewing your "Baka!" story. Anyways.Until tomorrow, I'm blasting off again!_

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	10. ARB: Chptr. 10

**_"Help!"_**

James grimaced in disbelief as he finally realized why Jesse was so concerned.He watched, knowing that all too soon their lives would change from innocent children to two pickpockets who had to live and work and survive in a world of adults.James looked down from the scene in shame, hiding his eyes in the shadows in which he now would be forced to live in._But this is what you've always wanted_, he told himself.This was the world as he thought it should be seen, and how he thought that it must have been seen by millions of other people, showing them to always keep their guards up.James worked himself into an emotional rage, shrouding out the guilt that he was now feeling and bringing him to a place above what had always been seen to him, the place above rules, a place beyond where anyone could catch him.At that moment, he had lost his childish ways and became more of blameworthy human in which all seemed to be made for him.

Jesse reached her hand out, extending each of her fingers, one by one, carefully.She knew that she shouldn't get caught, so long as she did this right.Suddenly, in a burst of speed, she shot her hand out and grabbed the wallet from the person's back pocket of their jeans.The person continued speaking with the person next to him, both unbeknownst of what had just taken place.Calmly, Jesse walked away from the busy marketplace and off down a few different streets.

James shot up, thinking that, even though he had been informed otherwise, he should follow her.There was a big crash as his head smashed into the wooden shelf of the fruit stand, making it shake and threaten to fall for minutes on end, which to James felt like hours.He looked around, now seeing that everyone was looking in that direction, and he felt a sickness in his stomach.

"Hey!" said the stand-keeper, quickly pacing to the other side of his wobbling stand.His accent cut straight through to James, and it made him remember that voice, for all time."What do you think you doing?!"

James knew that the man was angry, and there was nothing that he could do.He rubbed his head and tried to think of an explanation, with no luck do to the throbbing pain where he had smashed into the wood."Uh…" he muttered.He tried to speak, but realized that all that he could do was stutter out jibberish, and this made the man's tan skin turn bright red.He knew that he was in for it, but that wasn't really sinking in, for he could only hear a ringing in his ears.

"You think this is funny?Wrecking my whole store like this?Why I aughta-" the man began to step closer and closer to James with the obvious intent to hurt him.Finally something clicked in James's head and he sent his legs a command.RUN!

Off he went, racing past other market shops and in between crowd members and people buying and selling this and that and whatnot, trying to get away from the crazed person who was following him at an alarming rate. 

"What's…. this guy's…. problem?" James muttered between pants and gasps for breath as he raced along. "I mean…. I didn't…. didn't try to…. try to steal anything!" James huffed, for he could not take this for much longer.His head was throbbing, his legs were slowly melting away to jelly, and he knew that he was done for if he stopped.He continued on, knowing that it was only a matter of time…

Finally, like a time bomb, James's luck ran out.He stumbled and fell on an empty street with no way for anyone to step in and help him now.The grocer, now a purple color, was closing in on the boy, now in a heap on the ground, with pain in his innocent-looking children's eyes.His vision was slipping.He couldn't remember why he was running, only that he must keep going if he wished to survive.His heart was thumping, his throat dry, and he gasped for breath as he commanded himself to move while his body refused.James braced himself for whatever would come, for this would be a hard, unforgiving life.

The man was now above him, pulling his arm back behind his head, and then shooting it towards the boy at alarming speed, right at the bruise on his head, where the grocer knew that it would hurt most to have such a blow, knowing that the boy may not be able to do anything against the world, ever again.James cringed, watching the man slip in and out of focus, knowing that now he'd need a miracle to get out of this mess.Lately God hadn't been on his side, but maybe that would change when he really needed it, even though he was going against His word.

The arm had nearly descended upon him, almost there, seeming to move faster, and yet slower, then anything else that James had seen in his entire life.James shut his eyes, not knowing what to do.Suddenly he saw a purple blur that resembled a snake coming forward in back of the man.

James opened his lips, wishing to cry out but just couldn't make them speak.He moved them up and down, until he made out just one word in a faint whisper."_Jesse…_"

The binding of a small snake's wrap attack crushing him was knocking the next thing that he knew, the grocer back.James sat up with a bit of a struggle, and attempting to stand, looked up into the most welcoming pair of blue eyes that he had yet seen."Thought you might need a little help." She reached out her hand to him and pulled him up to his feet."Do it, James!" Jesse instructed.

"Alright, Koffing!" He tossed the pokéball into the air and began giving the attack."Smokescreen!"

With that, the four of them raced off from the now-clouded area, eager to keep away from the merchant who was still seriously "ticked off."

"What were you thinking, James?" Jesse demanded."You could have gotten caught!" James looked down at himself with a glare that said 'I did.'She continued on, ignoring the stare that he had given himself. "You could have gotten hurt!" Her face was turning redder and redder as they sat in the Pokémon Center.She paused now to sip away at her Zubat-brand Cola. "You could have been _killed_, James!I dunno where you came from, but anywhere besides that you have to watch your step!"

James looked at her in disbelief, not once during the event had he thought of his own mortality, but now, he suddenly thought of his life, for Jesse was right. It could have ended that day.He glanced around the center again, looking over the now filling tables, as it became closer and closer to nightfall.He saw the nurse behind the counter, quickly pacing from one reviving machine to the next, checking on everyone's pokémon.He then looked back at Jesse, who was still staring at him.

"You just hafta be careful," she said in a whisper."Especially if you're gonna help get money."

James thought back to earlier that day, when he had watched his partner steal an innocent person's wallet, and he had justified it, and told himself that it was okay._How can you live like this?_ James asked himself_.You can't keep doing this.Think of what it'll do to everyone who cares for you!Think of your Mom!Your Dad!For God's sakes, James, think of what you'll do to Growly!_ He had suddenly shocked himself.His parents…they would worry, but they wouldn't be effected too much by what he did, and probably wouldn't care, so long as he was alive.But Growly…he would be taking part in it.He would have to live with whatever James had chosen.He would have to be stripped of his morals.It wasn't right to keep things this way.James couldn't, for Growly's sake.

But he looked up at Jesse, the person who seemed to mean more than anything else in the world, and saw why he had agreed to this in the first place.He stared at her and saw how much she needed him, and even though he didn't want to admit it…how much he needed her.She was unlike anything else to him, but so was Growly.Once again, he was left confused, and completely alone on a way to make a choice.

"James?" A pink-haired nurse held up a tray with three pokéballs on it.She glanced around the room."James, your pokémon are healed!"

James heard the chair scratch across the floor as he stood up and walked to the counter for his pokémon._Surely I already know that I can't stand Growly suffering_, he thought to himself._ But I've gotta stay with Jesse…what can I do?_

_ _

He racked through his brain, deep in thought to try to find the answer to his question.He was so deep in thought that he actually fell over a bench and then right into Nurse Joy as he flipped over the counter God, what wouldn't Brock do for something like that to happen!.He adjusted his balance and stood straight."Sorry, miss.I didn't mean-"

"Oh, don't worry about it.I'm just glad that you're okay," Joy said, beaming down at him with all of her pinkish features.James couldn't help but to smile back at the woman, who handed him his pokéballs."I suppose that you'll be staying the night, then."

"Yeah," James replied."My friend and I and our pokémon."

"Well, would you like to stay in the bunkroom? I think that we can have it open for tonight." She outstretched her arm to show him a closed oak door off to one side of the center."We should have enough for a bunk for everyone."

"We'd be delighted," James said with a small, barely detectable bow.

Little did they know was that they were being watched by three people in black uniforms with a bright red-and-white letter "R" on their clothes, sitting on a branch outside the open window.

"So that's the one who stole your wallet?" said the first, referring to Jesse.

"Yeah, that's her," shamefully muttered the second.

The third of the trio looked up at the other two."It looks to me like those two are working together on something."He stretched out a finger at James and tossed his head to refer to Jesse, letting his ear-length brown hair flip with it.

"So, we'll strike tonight then?" The second looked at the others.

"Of course," replied the first."We'll show them that it ain't nice tah steal other people's things, and only guys like us can!"

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

**_ _**

James pulled his pajamas on and climbed onto the lower bunk in the room, watching as Jesse climbed over him up to her bed.He sat and thought, staring at the shiny growlithe that lay at his feet.The creature looked up at his master, trying to see why he seemed so interested in one of Growly's stripes today, the one on his lower back, just above his glistening tail which seemed to let out a glow of all its own.

"What's up, James?" Jesse's hair drooped straight "up" from her head, her blue eyes looking into his green ones, except she was leaning upside-down over the top of the bunk."It looks like you think that Growly's gonna die, or something."

James just stared blankly into her eyes, showing her that he was thinking deep thoughts beyond what he wanted to share with the world.Finally he spoke up."Jesse, I'm not sure how to say what I'm thinking…" He looked down at Growly again, whom had his ears cocked in interest."I don't know.It's nothing.Really, I swear."

Jesse looked at him and could tell that it was definitely more then nothing.She was about to ask him again, but thought better of it._There's a reason that he doesn't want me to know about it.I didn't get everything dragged out of me, did I?_ Jesse began to pull herself back up to the top bunk, but then shot her head back down in sudden urgency.

"Come on, you can tell me," Jesse looked at him again, and received no luck no matter how many times she tried.Then she gave up and went to sleep.James, whose mind was full of things, was tired but couldn't seem to fall into the paradise of dreams, for his mind was full, and if you've ever tried it, it's the hardest thing to fall asleep with a full head.He glanced over the other bunks, seeing the other children sleeping softly.Eventually he slipped into a shallow light sleep and was soon awakened again, but with everyone in the center.

There was a loud BLAST and in they came, all dressed in the same black garments as before, and smiled with their lips, for it was impossible to tell with their eyes, which were covered in a shadow which hid their faces.The brims of their black caps shined in the little light that was in the center that late at night.A few children were screaming, some crying, some jumping under their beds to hide.Jesse sank under her covers while James just watched in amazement.

"James!You fool! Get DOWN!" Jesse's voice frantically called as she peered between a few broken boards of the bunk.James obeyed as the apparent leader of the three began to speak.

"All right, everyone.You see these?" A man with black hair held up a long, black object."This is what they do."He fired a gunshot at the ceiling."Now their's no reason to be scared that you're gonna die-that is, unless you cross us.Now here's what you're gonna do." He looked around the room."You people are going to do whatever we say, understood?"

**_Author's Notes:_**_ How's that for exciting?Another cliffhanger, yes, but still.I didn't meet my goal and Chapter 10 won't be out until two weeks from now, if ever, unless I can write it at 2 a.m., which I don't care to do.I think that people are losing interest, and that doesn't really give me much inspiration for more chapters/stories, so unless you people review for this chapter and 10 (if and when it comes out) then I'm not gonna continue the series.It's up to you.Think about that.Until ten, and hopefully beyond, I'm blasting off._

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	11. ARB: Chptr. 11

**_"I Need a Hero"_**

"Now there's no reason to be scared that you're gonna die-that is, unless you cross us.Now here's what you're gonna do." The shadowy man glanced around over the terrified children."You kids are going to do whatever we say, understood?"

James glanced upwards at the blackness that was the board of the bunk over him, trying to picture Jesse, hoping that those upward shots had kept their distance.He could feel tears of horror swelling up in his eyes, but he kept blinking them back.He had to be strong, neh?In his mind he began to devise a plan that he knew would never work and then started again, hoping that some incredible idea would come.

Jesse kept a close watch on the people who had just broken in and, even through the darkness, recognized the outline of the face of someone of whom she had seen before.She parted her lips and spoke words that were too soft to hear in the dead silence that had arisen after a few bullets whizzed into the ceiling, banging louder than she could remember even a few seconds afterwards.She ducked down under the covers._This is all my fault…I stole that guy's wallet._ Jesse kept a close eye on the R-team's guns.If she could see them pointing at anyone… She secretly fingered the cold metal sphere that was hidden under her covers.

"Now we'll make this fast," said the man with turquoise hair that was barely visible in this darkness."We will come around to every one of your beds, see?"He motioned the first man and a jungle-green haired woman to slowly walk towards each end of the row of bunks."And then you'll give us your pokémon. Understood?"

Children were shaking and crying, doing as they were told.

"Please, no!" cried a familiar young boy between sobs."You can't take sandshrew! He's my only- my only family in the world!"The bed was a bunk away from Jesse's, and she watched in horror as the woman snatched away the shiny object that he held next to his heart in protection."Please…"

James began to whisper in a barely audible voice to Growly, but the dog heard it.He could tell anything that his master wanted him to do.It came with knowing each other from birth."Hide under my blanket.When I tell you the time is right," James made a gesture with his right hand, tapping the dog on the shoulder, "you'll come out and attack the thieves, okay?"The boy gave the dog a concerned look."This is the only way that you probably won't get hurt.I'm sorry.Are you willing to do this?"

The dog gave a minute bark of approval as he slipped under the covers and out of sight.It seemed to James that the puppy was happy at the opportunity to show that he was a hero once again.

Now the three people dressed in back met up in front of the two's beds.They were whispering about something and occasionally the leader spun the gun that hung limply at his side.The man obviously knew how to use it, and so it would be a great risk to do anything against his will.

James focused his ears on the words, every once in a while picking up a phrase or sentence spoken by one of them.Even though he couldn't tell who was speaking at the moment when things were said, he could vaguely tell what they were planning.

"…and she deserves to be punished…"

"It was this girl here…"

"…and that's why I say that we take the two…"

"…but what good are kids to us?"

"…we could always…" 

James gasped at the next thing that was said, knowing that if it came true their fate was sealed.Unfortunately the gasp was too loud, causing the three to spin back around and glare at him.

James was shaking and he guessed that Jesse was, too.He saw one of the men, the turquoise-haired one, begin to finger his weapon that glistened even in this darkness.James clenched his teeth, trying to brace himself for the ultimate pain that was to come.It all seemed to happen in slow motion to him.

The man raised his gun about his chest and took an aim, straight at James.The boy considered going to the dog for help, but that would mean certain death to his friend, which wasn't worth it, even if it kept the boy living.All he could do was brace for impact.He shut his eyes harder and harder, hoping that not seeing these people would reveal this nightmare as simply that, a nightmare. James heard a click without the boom and began to search for were the pain was on his body, but it didn't come.Quickly, his eyes shot open to see the leader taking his own gun and clicking the barrel of the other's down at the floor.

"We're not here to kill," he reminded the others."We're here for the…pokémon."

"Yeah, so hand 'em over!" Proclaimed the other man as he reached out to the boy who he had just almost killed.

"And _you_," said the woman, pointing at Jesse who was curled up in fear in the corner of her bed."You come with us."

"You want our pokémon?" James asked, slowly pulling up the only courage that he had.He scowled at the outstretched hand.

"Well, obviously," the man, who James now noticed was only about 16, replied in a sarcastic tone.It also now seemed to him that the others were about that age, too.

"Then take 'em if you can!" James cried as he tapped the lump at the end of his bed.

A growlithe launched himself out from under and stood, proud and strong, before everyone.It began to ready itself for an attack, awaiting James's orders.The three 16-year-olds jumped back in surprise from the sudden coming of that pokémon.James smiled as he began to announce the abilities of his pokémon.

"This is the growlithe that I have worked with for years!" His smile grew."And it know several natural and TM taught attacks.Have fun!" James looked down at the puppy who was obviously ready to attack. "Growlithe, Flamethrower!"

The puppy powered up, and then shot a beam of intensly heated fire at the three of them.

"Maybe we should have…" began the turquoise-haired one.

"…just stayed away today…" continued the woman with jungle-green hair.

"…but that growlithe is quite a prize!" said the black-haired leader, admiring the singes on his clothes.

"You may have one this time!" Cried the woman.

"But next time that growlithe'll be ours!" continued the other man.

The three raced off from the center, dropping the half-full bag of the kids' poké balls to the ground as they retreated.

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

"Wow, Growly," began James as the sun rose the next day."I'm proud of you.You really are a great dog.Which is why…why I'll need to do something, for the good of you."

He gave the growlithe a long hug and whispered something into his ear.

"I love you, Growly."

**_Author's Notes:_**_So, once again the day is saved by Growly, who happens to be my favorite pokémon to ever be associated in the slightest way to Team Rocket.Now what is James planning on doing? Is he going to go off without Jesse for a bit? Is he going to go home? Back to Pokémon Tech? Is he gonna do something stupid and then return to Jesse? Is he gonna find those people and make them pay (I dunno what for…)? What do you people think?Have a guess and see if you're right when I post the epilogue.I'm sorry that this is sooooooo long.I just have an idea for a novel and here it is… anyway._

_I even had music planned for this one.Like when James taps Growly to attack, there's the closing credits to the GBG, and so forth.I hope to see you all for Epilogue and maybe even a new series!I need to thank you all who are really interested in this story and bother to review, I love it when people do that.That is really the one and only reason why I'm posting this chapter.If it weren't for you I probably would have had the prologue and nothing more.Once again, thank you.Now I'm blasting off again!_

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_[Mangartist@vizmail.net][1]_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:Mangartist@vizmail.net



	12. ARB: Epilogue

**_"Good-bye"_**

The sun laced its golden fingers up over the horizon, casting a pale red-and-yellow glow over all creatures and objects that were awakened to gaze upon its magnificent beauty.A lone Pidgey began its song of cooing and was soon joined by another, and then another, and then another, until their chorus was strong and clear.The green blades of grass that covered the open field before the Pokémon Center, now a golden color in the rising red sun, displayed its variety of tiny wildflowers of rainbow shades of the colors tinted in the sunlight.Through it all sat an unbreakable team.The team of a boy and his dog, who he loved so dearly.Now James knew for certain what he must do, but he could feel how it would tear him up, even before anything happened.

"Growly, I…" James began, his voice scratching as he felt his tears threatening to surface. He began to hear a song, slowly coming on in his head.Almost obediently, he followed the words._I close my eyes, Hold back tears, and hope that you will understand…_ James wiped his nose quickly and clamped his eyes down just as tight as the night before, hoping to conceal the pain that doing such a thing as he was about to would.

"James?" Jesse cried, racing up to him from the Pokémon Center."James?Are you all-"

"Jesse, could you leave me alone for a second?"He opened his now starry from tears eyes and looked up at the girl."I've gotta talk to Growly._By myself_."

"Oh," she said softly, feeling as though something had pierced through her heart.She looked at the two, getting starry-eyed herself, for whatever was about to happen would affect them all._James, don't be dumb…_ Jesse warned him with concern.Slowly she walked back into the center and gathered up her things.

"Growly?" He let out a sob, a short one, trying to hold away the tears."I know how much that- that you love me…" He glanced down at his limp hands,"…and I hope that you know how much I love you…"

James lifted his head and met his eyes with Growly, who already seemed aware of what was going on.

"…And I love Mom and Dad…" James petted the growlithe on the mohawk part of his head."I need to make sure that they're looked after, and it's too dangerous here to…"

The boy had thought up a lie but decided against using it.This was his best friend.How could he ever think to do such a thing?"Look, Growly," James tried to hold back his tears, but they just kept coming and coming, streaming down his pale face."I love you too much to keep you here.Understand?"The dog looked a bit shocked, but then just sad."Just a few hours ago I almost got you _killed_…" James brought the dog closer and hugged him, thinking about the instant when the dog jumped in front of the people with guns.He remembered the fear that washed over him, and could not help but think of how this only showed how stupid his decisions could be."And I don't want that to happen again.I don't want you dead."James's crying was higher then ever before and he hugged the dog harder."What's worse is that I might have to _steal_…and I don't want you to be part of that!You're too good for that!Don't you believe me?"

Growly was trying to hide his feelings, but the glossy coating over his eyes and the sad, whiny yelp that he had given for a response gave James enough to know that the puppy understood…and felt the same way that James did.

James made a vague attempt at pulling himself together and continued on, breaking his heart in the process."So now I gotta transfer you home…so you can be safe, and protect my parents, because they need you more than I do…"

Growly nodded and gave another short, depressing bark.

"Here," James pulled out a note from his jean pocket."It's a letter for Mom and Dad.Would you give it to them?"The boy placed the crinkled-up piece of paper into the dog's open mouth."And boy?" James paused."This isn't over, you know.When I get a flyer, then I'll mail you every chance I get.Maybe when it gets big enough, I can even visit!"

The two of them gave each other a quick smile.

"Okay, boy.Growly, return!" James proudly held out his poké ball and brought the puppy back into it.After the object clicked closed again, he slumped down, letting the ball dangle at his fingertips._Is this right?Is this really the best thing?_

Slowly the blue-haired boy walked back into the Pokémon center and placed the poké ball into the transfer slot.Quickly and quietly, the boy punched in his address and watched, filled with regret, the electricity-like system beginning to work, engulfing his best friend that he'd ever known in a matter of seconds.Remembering the song again, James slowly began to softly sing the depressing words of exactly how he felt now.

_I close my eyes, Hold back my tears,_

_ _

_And I hope, that you will understand_

_ _

_That you mean more than words can say,_

_ _

_And I wish, that we'd always be together_

_ _

_Side by side, but now you're gone!_

_ _

_I close my eyes, and I can see_

_ _

_The day we met…just one moment and knew_

_ _

_You're my best friend, 'do anything for you_

_ _

**_START FLASHBACK_**

**_ _**

A little baby was sitting alone crying in a crib.His hair, however little he had, shown in a light blue.He cried and cried, alone.Suddenly, he heard a scratching on the window.

"Growlowl?" Said the high-pitched voice from the tiny creature.

The boy stopped crying, at first to try to figure out what the creature was, and then changed his frown to a smile as he began laughing.The puppy slipped in through one of the cracks in the open window and jumped into the crib.The two were friends immmediatly, and they began to play.

James didn't know that he could remember this, but you never know everything, do you?

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_ _**

# We've gone so far, and done so much…

_ _

_And I feel like we've always been together_

_ _

_Right by my side through thick and thin_

_ _

_You're the part of my life, I'll always remember_

_ _

_The time has come…it's for the best, I know it…_

_ _

_Who Could've guessed that you and I…_

_ _

_Somehow, someday, we'd have to say good-bye…_

**_ _**

**_START FLASTBACK_**

**_ _**

It was James's seventh birthaday, and as usual, the only guest so far was none other than the incredibly annoying Jessebell.The only exception was that this time, both of the boys had a plan for revenge…it was rather simple and ordinary, yet for Jessebell it would have unthinkable consequences.Yes, she did over-react.

Soon all the parents had arrived, and some buisness associates and all the servants and what not were there too.

"And this is our son," said James's father to a man dressed in a grey suit."And there's his fiancé-to-be," he said, gesturing his right hand to an elegant young girl giving a curtsey to the people around her, slightly lifting her dress and giving a sweet little bow.

James sat in his chair with a look of absolute boredom across his face.Soon, though, he saw everyone deciding to take their seat."This is it!Not too long now!" James whispered to the dog strategically hidden under the table that everyone was to be at.The boy blew up a balloon-like trick item.A smile spread across both faces as the kid handed the dog the whoopie cushion, which by the dog was then strategically positioned on the annoying girl's chair.Now all that they had to do was wait…

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_ _**

# You've helped me find, the strength inside

_ _

_And the courage, to make all my dreams come true_

_ _

_How will I find another friend like you?_

_ _

_Two of a kind, that's what we are…_

_ _

_And it seemed like we were always winning_

_ _

_But as our team is torn apart_

_ _

_I wish we could go back to the beginning!_

_ _

_The time has come…it's for the best, I know it…_

_ _

_Who could have guessed that you and I…_

_ _

_Somehow, someway, we'd have to say good-bye_

_ _

## Somehow today…we'd have to say "Good-bye…"

_ _

__"Good-bye, old friend…" James said with one final tear.

**_{[NEXT SECTION]}_**

**_ _**

An elegant woman with deep red hair stretched and yawned her arms."Hmmm?" She noticed the poké ball sitting on the transfer rack."I wonder…"

She opened the ball and saw emerge a sad-looking growlithe, holding a note in its mouth.

"Oh, my God!" She said through her accent, shot with concern for her son."Did something happen to James?"

The dog gave a bow and left the note at her feet and sat with a few feet between the concerned woman and him.Slowly she bent down and picked up the note.Her eyes quickly scanned over it.A look of fear shot over her face.

"James!"

**_Author's Notes:_**_Not bad for an ending to part one, neh?I am probably gonna write another part, but the next portion will be a year into the future.So I don't get sued, I'll say that that wonderful song was "The Time Has Come" and all but the first verse which I just made up for this fic belongs to Seigler/Leoffler/Grossfeild and it came from the animé, as most of you probably know.I don't really know what to say…so post your reviews fast!Then others can actually read something!Well, 'til next time, which I'm gonna have (thanx Chrissy for e-mailing me with your concern, PikaPal for always reviewing quickly…it's really cuz of you that I'm gonna continue) undoubtedly, but it may take a while… I'm blasting off again!_

_ _

_PokeMaster_

_ _

_Mangartist@vizmail.net_


End file.
